


【星火/星盾】安慰剂

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双线叙事, 反正就是要他俩谈恋爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 星是星爵的星，火是霹雳火的火，盾是美国队长没有“的”……不是替身梗。不是替身梗。不是替身梗。





	1. Chapter 1

_有个故事是这样的：_  
 _有个得了不治之症的人很绝望，与其面对苟延残喘的余生，他决定用自由落体来表达对命运的嘲讽批驳。当他到达天台的时候，他遇到一个穿白大褂的医生，医生没有阻止他，只是他们并排并坐在围栏上聊了很久，最后医生告诉他他正在开发一种新药，正好可以治疗他的症状，目前实验结果不错但不保证最后会不会有不良反应。不知道他愿不愿意试一试。_  
 _男人答应了。_  
 _接过那一罐子药丸的时候，他忽然觉得充满了希望，一切都像是隐喻般笔直地指向光明的未来。_  
 _果不其然，他的病有了显著的好转，三个月后，居然被告知肿瘤转良，很快就可以痊愈了。_  
 _当他欣喜若狂奔去找他救命恩人的时候，他发现那位“医生”坐在走廊的摇摇椅上，他闭着眼睛，脸上带着满足幸福的微笑，阳光洒满他的胸口与手背，而露出的那截腕子上，戴着标明是精神病患的白色橡皮圈。_  
 _英国人喜欢管这个叫“黑色幽默”。_  
 _医学上把这个命名为“安慰剂效应”。_  
 _饿的时候一粒糖，渴的时候咽口唾沫，节食的时候去买三个月后能穿上的紧身衣，感到卑微的时候就去把身上的钱都捐给街角的动物救助站，然后把送的猫咪勋章贴到胸口上。_  
 _安慰剂的意义在于：它是不是真的能帮你解决问题并不重要，它首先是要让你感到快乐。_  
　　  
　　所以……  
　　  
　　“失眠的时候一场性爱很有必要。”  
　　  
　　Johnny说完凑过去给对面的波浪卷大胸白皮肤的小妞一个响亮的吻，手里握着的书顺着他的指尖滑落到地上。他们一起胡乱地滚进身后凌乱的衣服堆里，在单人沙发上证明四条腿在不借助外力的情况下可以最大限度的弯折到什么角度，两个多面体彼此接触的最大面积是多少，两只灵长类直立脊椎动物互相交换氧气的极限到底在哪里，等等等等等等。沙发在他们的身体下吱吱嘎嘎，像是破落的乡村歌手在哼一支老掉牙的歌，屋子里还没散去的烟草味牢牢粘在指头上，Johnny仰着脖子，用两瓣被舔吻到发红的嘴唇嘶哑地呼吸，享受着一场可以打到7分以上的口交。  
　　冰冷的啤酒瓶底子在这个时候点上他的前额。  
　　一声类似猫咪被不小心挠了肚子的呼噜声从Johnny嗓子眼里滑出来，他半睁开眼睛，凌晨室内唯一赖以照明的灯光来自路过街道的汽车前灯和滋滋闪烁的公用路灯。Peter那张圆脸在半朦胧半阴沉的光影效果下居然显现出了坚毅锋利的轮廓，配上他一眨不眨瞪大的眼睛和抿紧拉直的唇线，几乎让人以为他在汹涌地生气。然而下一秒他张嘴打出的哈欠彻底毁坏了这层凝重的氛围，他又变回Johnny熟悉的那个大大咧咧的PeterQuill，睡眼惺忪地抓着他的短卷发，晃荡着手里喝空了的啤酒瓶，下一秒似乎就要在沙发上坐下观看重播球赛了。  
　　Johnny一边拽了把他的衣角让他安静点，一边想起来今天下午Peter在他家睡午觉，而他居然完全忘记这件事情以至使得眼下这场一夜炮带了点半公开的味道。  
　　虽然Johnny觉得半公开性爱是挺刺激的他也不是没做过，然而让熟悉到彼此屁股上几根毛都知道的人看还仅只此一位观众的近距离围观，绝对和让人性奋没有一毛钱关系。Johnny在嗯嗯啊啊中努力朝Peter努着嘴，对方一副“哥们我懂，你慢慢来”的样子，挠了挠肚皮开始安静地往门口挪，在出门当口，因为一记漂亮的吮吸，Johnny高亢出声，已经半个身体探出去的Peter又回过头来——  
　　灯光昏聩，情欲暧昧。  
　　PeterQuill冲着JohnnyStorm竖了个大拇指。  
　　狗屎。  
　　Johnny一手抓着沙发扶手，在喘息摇晃中，一手比回了个懒洋洋的中指。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve回家后的第一反应是他的布鲁克林2号住宅再一次被人无情地入侵了。_  
 _他每次出门都关得好好的窗户现在正大开着，一只鸽子甚至飞了进来，歪头瞪着同样惊讶的Steve。_  
 _他的脑中飞速地掠过一大串候选名单，从Nick•想干他的人永远不嫌多•Fury，到自己找了很久但依旧杳无音讯的朋友Bucky，从总是把他的住宅当他私人物业使用的TonyStrak，到带着任务，AKA，也就是麻烦而来，但不屑走正门的Romanoff特工。_  
 _他可没有下班一说，Steve于是扣紧盾牌走得分外警惕，推开卧室门的时候希望无论是谁都不要弄脏他新换的床单。_  
 _Steve甚至希望能快点结束这一切，因为今晚8点半有他喜爱的电影，他从一周前就开始期待了。_  
 _门打开了。_  
 _室内一片狼藉，柜子倾倒在地上，东西洒了一地，书桌被撞断了一条腿，里面的急救箱被翻出来，白色的绷带像是滚了满屋子的警戒线，床上躺着的显然是罪魁祸首，穿着深红色的皮衣，戴着顶古古怪怪，类似于大部分反派品位的头罩，看起来一动不动，不知道是睡着了还是晕倒了。_  
 _好消息是床单看起来完整干净居然连一滴血都没有。_  
 _坏消息是Steve那台仿佛来自上世纪的老式电视机屏幕碎了。_  
 _FML。_  
　　………………  
　　…………  
　　……  
　　  
　　Johnny向后一倒，嘴里倾倒出一大段自创性极高脏话，他抽搐着手指，疯狂地“嗒嗒嗒”敲着删除键，把刚才花一个小时憋出的“产物”删了个干净，随后他停滞了两秒，用五秒深呼吸和吐气，接着再一次“嗒嗒嗒”疯狂敲击着撤销键，把文字还原，Ctrl+S，Alt+F4，“啪”，他狠狠地盖上了电脑盖。  
　　他像一只将要融化的雪糕，全身心瘫倒在桌面上，笔记本棱角分明的边抵着他的下巴，空调机在他脑袋正上方嗡嗡作响，他挪了挪屁股，从裤子口袋里拽出手机，拇指掠过“金发组”，“大胸组”，“技术组”，balabalabala，一直到最后的“未分组”，那里面躺着为数不多的几个名字，他的姐姐，姐夫，Ben和PeterQuill。  
　　Johnny吸了吸鼻子，衬衫领子上还飘着洗衣粉的柠檬香味。  
　　Johnny满意地哼了声，让PeterQuill的头像闪现在电话的拨出界面上。  
　　  
　　三小时后他们双双仰面朝天地倒在篮球场上火辣辣地喘息。  
　　Johnny觉得自己套在球鞋里的脚就好像浸在温热的水桶里，而Peter整个人即使躺在离自己两米多远的地方都能让他感觉到无法忽视的热辐射。他们为到底谁该爬起来去拿水打了10分钟的嘴炮，直到口干舌燥只剩下彼此咽口水的声音，Johnny踢了踢Peter的球鞋，在对方看过来的时候，抿嘴耸肩做出一副快要死的可怜样，Peter从胸腔里发出的叹息听起来就是妥协的前奏。他有一双非常大的手掌，起码在Johnny看来，每次打架盖下来就可以遮住他的整张脸，Peter的右手越过Johnny的脸颊稳稳地落在他的耳朵边，他手腕的皮肤擦过他的嘴唇让他尝到汗液的咸味，在Johnny努力眨眼来眨掉睫毛上汗珠的时候，由Peter构建的阴影遮挡了一部分他头顶的阳光，他的两只胳膊就撑在Johnny脑袋两侧，双脚踩在地上，膝盖蹭着Johnny的大腿外侧，胯在Johnny的腰间区域做线性往返运动。  
　　Peter凑近他，凑近他，凑近他，不断缩短的距离让影像模糊让气息炙热。阳光兜头兜脑地照下来，使得Johnny没法直视，所以他要么闭上眼睛要么就看进越来越近的另一双眼睛里。  
　　一个男人在另一个男人靠近的时候闭上眼睛显然非常那啥，同理，四目相对就更加的那啥了。  
　　“喂！”Johnny憋着嗓子，一只手抵在Peter的腰上，“你……”  
　　Peter翻了过去，重重地重新在Johnny另一边躺下，他的喘气听起来像是在笑，右手狠狠地在脸上抹了一把，再把汗水洒到Johnny的皮肤上。  
　　“你知道你的皮带扣烫得要死吗！”Johnny不断搓着自己肚脐旁边的那块皮肤，已经湿透了的白汗衫皱巴巴地缩在他的小腹上。  
　　“拿水！”他又吆喝了一声，满意地看着Peter长叹一声，晃晃悠悠地站起来往场边的矿泉水瓶子那儿走。顺着Johnny的视线，整个世界是倾斜的，Peter踩在地平线上，越走越远，像是在攀爬一座向上的天梯，他微微拱起的背，低下的头，虚握的拳头和露出的粗壮的小腿肚。  
　　越走越远。  
　　整个夏日都明亮到晃眼，Johnny把头扭回来，地面被晒得又烫又软，橡胶颗粒疙疙瘩瘩地粘在他的背上，嵌进他脖子里，他觉得自己就快随着汗水一起在地面上蔓延开来，阳光在眼皮上熔成淡淡的红。  
　　“Peter？”Johnny的手背压着眼睛。  
　　“Peter！”他又喊了声，懒且固执地不愿睁开眼睛，热与烦躁争先恐后地在他身体上划分领地，Johnny晃动的脚踢到了篮球，于是那个橙红色的物体就“嘭嘭……滴溜溜溜溜……嘭”地滚到一边。  
　　“PeterQuill，让你拿个水你……”  
　　一下子浇到脸上的水早被太阳晒温了，顺着肌肤纹理，头发间隙哗啦啦地肆意奔流，Johnny猛得在水流中深吸一口气，坐起来的时候更多的水顺着他的锁骨凹陷，他脊椎的起伏，他得意的马甲线流进他湿漉漉的红色运动短裤里，Johnny反应迅速地去抢Peter手中的水，抢到了就劈头盖脑地往他身上浇，他们的发梢都直愣愣地揪成一簇簇的，滴滴答答淌着水，每走一步都在地上印一个满是横格或中间是星星的脚印，Peter一共搬过来六瓶水，全部泼了个干脆，整个地面都因为他们两个溅出一副水色的印象派画作。  
　　最终，Johnny站在那里，叉着腰，喘着气，毫不顾忌地把头发上的水甩得到处都是；Peter低着头，不痛不痒的飞几句嘴炮，再抓起衣服下摆擦着自己的脸。他们在深呼吸后，望向对方，继而哈哈大笑，直到Peter用胳膊把Johnny圈进怀里。  
　　“我们该回去洗个澡，换身衣服，然后……”Johnny舔着刚湿润起来的嘴唇眉飞色舞地开始规划精彩丰呈的夜生活。  
　　“然后你去赶稿。”Peter提了提了自己有些松松垮垮的裤子，毫不留情地回复道。  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

_他们结结实实地打了一架，在凌晨的3:28分，如果闹钟摔下去之后还在正常工作的话。_  
 _Steve在对方过来掐他的同时就醒了，长期训练练就的反应能力和四倍速强化的力量让他非常轻松地就把对方踹下了床，当他想去开灯的时候，对方从后面抱住了他，他用着奇怪的带蓝色小闪电的玩意儿刺得Steve手脚发麻，这让他没能在第一时间踹中他的下腹，可是Steve就地一滚躲过了对方丢来的另一个奇怪的东西，他的手接触到了盾牌，在感觉到对方欺身过来的气息时，用盾边把他压到地上去。_  
 _他们在黑暗中压抑着呼吸，直到肉体的挤压达到彼此都无法再更进一步的平衡状态。_  
 _“你是谁？”_  
 _“嘿，这是我想要说的话！”_  
 _他们停顿了两三秒，同时松开了手。_  
 _Steve摸到墙壁上的开关，他开了灯，同时看到今晚的不速之客就站在房间的一角，那顶古怪的头盔正慢慢地消失，露出一张带着几分挑衅更多是好奇笑容的脸。_  
　　………………  
　　…………  
　　……  
　　  
　　“所以这回你要写什么？”  
　　Johnny从浴室出来的时候，Peter已经洗好澡盘腿坐在沙发上，他的腿上架着Johnny的红色小笔电，屏幕上显示着Johnny最近一个月以来的“工作成果”。  
　　“外星来客，地球英雄，星际侵略，啪啪啪啪啪，这一类的东西吧……”  
　　“啪啪啪啪啪……”Peter古怪地笑了下。  
　　“啪啪啪啪，爆炸，特效，打怪兽。”Johnny说的一本正经，却笑着用手推开Peter好给自己在沙发上开辟出新的位置，他的手里拿着两个冰激凌，新买的口味：“清新哈密瓜”和“爽甜柠檬果粒”，Johnny用勺子每个都挖了一口，他更喜欢哈密瓜，于是把柠檬果粒递给了Peter。  
　　红色小笔电重新回到Johnny的膝盖上，他在镜片后面的蓝眼睛快速地扫过一行行文字，偶尔敲打几下键盘。  
　　“你知道我总是怀疑你不是个真的作家，每次在我面前赶稿都只是在装装样子。”  
　　“你知道，我也一直不相信你是个真的程序员，因为我觉得你好闲，每次喊你都能出来。”  
　　“哈——啊——”Peter拖长了声音，很不满的那种，他快速地咽下了几口冰激凌，又扫了眼闪烁的电脑屏幕。  
　　“你确定要写这个？我觉得有点儿……”  
　　“这是Peter揽的活，那个PeterParker，我上次欠了他人情，所以……呃喝……”Johnny发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，脑袋再一次撞到沙发背上，“天杀的他的报纸专栏为什么要这样的题材，人类和外星人的二次接触，斯皮尔伯格还没给他们拍够吗！”  
　　Peter耸了下肩：“想想其实挺浪漫的，看开点……”  
　　Johnny向他投去怀疑的眼神：“浪、漫。”他一字一顿地复述，“这并不是爱情故事！”  
　　“哼嗯……”Peter用勺子慢悠悠地刮着剩下的那点冰激凌，“‘Johnny Storm是这一代最被高估的作家，他本质是浪漫爱情的推崇者，却喜欢用邪典批判的语气做包装，妄图吸引所有类型的读者，就像他本人一样，只是个任性胡闹的小男孩。’”  
　　“自从我删了Jennifer的电话后她就一直这样，这都第几篇了，是时候向前看了……”  
　　Johnny把脚翘在茶几上，毫不受影响地吃着自己那份冰激凌。  
　　Peter伸了个懒腰，当手臂落在沙发上的时候顺势揉了把Johnny的头毛：“你洗澡的时候你姐夫打电话来了，说晚饭在你冰箱里，是你最常去的那家意大利餐厅的菜。”  
　　“嗯哼，他只有想和我姐姐过二人世界的时候，才会这么大方。”  
　　“有时候我真心疼Richards，没想到天使和恶魔是一家人。”  
　　Peter解决了自己的冰激凌，从沙发上站了起来，而Johnny用光着的脚踹了下他的屁股。  
　　“你要走了？”  
　　Peter动了动嘴唇但没有立刻回话，他们对视了几秒，非常短暂，Johnny的眼神微微上抬，牙齿还无意识地咬着冰激凌勺，木棍被他咬得扁扁的，留下了一道道浅浅的牙印。浴室里的下水管道正不紧不慢地排着水，未散的热气往客厅飘，带出两种沐浴露混合的甜味，门边的饮水机“咕咚”一声翻出一个巨大的气泡，身后的挂钟上秒针一格一格清晰地运动着。夜幕在悄悄降临，门外的汽车开过一辆又一辆，车灯和喇叭切割着室内的昏暗宁静。Peter的眼睛微微下垂，不偏不移，对得正好。  
　　“不……”Peter慢吞吞地说，“我看到你姐姐给你做了苹果派。”  
　　就在这个时候，突然之间，屋外的路灯一下子全亮了。  
　　  
　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　现在来说一说21岁的Johnny Storm到底是怎么和26岁的Peter Quill搞上的。  
　　  
　　19至21岁这个时间段对于Johnny来说大部分时间都混乱朦胧，他每天从宿醉中醒来，在冰冷的淋浴头下剖析昨日，擦着头发删手机里不熟悉的号码，然后在酒吧灯亮起来的时候复活，成为那个大家都熟悉的“Johnny Boy”。他一周花2天给自己的专栏憋出点东西，在一个被混合鸡尾酒灌得直犯恶心的下午，Johnny一边吞着阿司匹林一边在键盘上敲打下这样的句子：  
　　“我像是两耳塞满棉花地欣赏了一场嗨爆的摇滚乐，整个世界在我的皮肤上跳动，而我的大脑浸没在威士忌里，加冰，杯子握在右手里。”  
　　这段话被大受追捧，各种刊物从各种角度用各种字眼标榜这段话对于现代商业社会横流物欲的嘲讽，而享受着现代颓废文明狂欢的Johnny在某日居然看到它被纹在一截小腹的平滑肌肤上，Johnny的舌头滑过那些属于他的句子，感受亲吻带来的震颤和脐环对舌尖的刺痛，脑袋里大概的想法就是——小说界要完。  
　　当然他并不总是浑浑噩噩的，这段时光里最清醒的日子是他穿着黑西装白衬衫，皮鞋擦得锃亮，头发打理得一丝不苟，口袋巾卷着沾满露珠的花绽放在他前胸，他看着她姐姐Sue一步步走过婚礼的红毯，然后和老好人Richards先生在钟声中交换誓言和甜蜜的吻。  
　　耶……  
　　他在Ben用胳膊肘推他的时候微笑，觉得后颈发烫，眼角发酸，便带头哗哗哗哗鼓起掌来！  
　　随后他就和伴娘搞了起来。  
　　  
　　总之，当Johnny遇上Peter的时候，他正处在一个像21岁少年又不完全是21岁少年的状态，小有名气但不务正业，有着纽约所有夜总会的VIP招待卡，有着一辆倾心呵护的银蓝色哈雷，有一串永远挂在脖子上的银牌吊坠，有一头嚣张刺手的短发，有一副让人羡慕的好身材和一张让人过目难忘的脸。  
　　年轻的，张狂的，有着足够资本挥霍所以专心致志挥霍的年纪。  
　　他在那一日像往常一样坐在烟雾缭绕，灯光迷乱的酒吧包厢里。  
　　酒精，性爱，尼古丁。  
　　大家有一搭没一搭地聊着些似是而非的话。一位红头发粟米烫姑娘的左胸部已经蹭了他的上臂起码20多分钟，Johnny却觉得意兴阑珊，他最近长久地停留在一种怅然若失，无所事事的状态，简而言之就是，“无聊”。  
　　他仰起头，竭尽所能地拉伸着脖子，喉咙里还正咽着最后一口酒，他的眼睛半眯着，看着酒吧杂乱移动的光点在天花板上描绘曲曲折折的轨迹。  
　　有人拍了下他的腿，他转头，陌生的脸，胡子拉渣的下巴，递给他一支粗糙卷起的烟，一头可以看到干燥卷曲的大麻叶。  
　　Johnny毫不掩饰地皱了下眉，而对方冲他挤了挤眼睛。他们短暂地对视了几秒，直到Johnny不耐烦地拍开那只手，但对方又固执地把卷烟戳到他眼前。  
　　“你不会不敢吧！”  
　　Johnny希望自己的冷笑能足够大声不要被吵闹的音乐盖掉，他再一次拍开了那只手。  
　　“装得一副拽样也不知道谁在乎呢！”对方窃笑了下，姜黄的牙，深陷的眼窝，嘴巴里的口臭隔得很远都能闻到。  
　　没有人再说什么，笑容还都停留在眼角眉梢，一双双眼睛却都清醒地往他身上看。  
　　Johnny深吸一口气，用大拇指的指节挠了挠发痒的眉心，酒精在这个时候恰如其分地蒸发他剩下的理智，他站起来，踩过一地的酒瓶、烟灰和食物残渣，直接揪起那家伙的衣服前襟，感觉到对方像一滩软泥粘在他的拳头上。  
　　他用两只手指捏起那支大麻烟，不以为意地松开手指，再用脚尖慢悠悠地在那个家伙眼前碾碎那些枯黄的叶子。  
　　对方轻啐了一口，人群发出窸窸窣窣的耳语，Johnny松开手，在越发震耳欲聋的音乐声中抓了抓头发，下一刻他就看到一个拳头向他挥了过来。  
　　  
　　  
　　很久以后，Johnny还是会念叨起当时酒吧的那一拳，从角度，力度，灯光，地板硬度，身手敏捷度来论证当时自己躲开那一击的概率是百分之三百六十五。  
　　“大不了也就是眼睛乌青一块而已！”  
　　一旁的Peter嗯嗯啊啊，嘴里嚼着剩下的汉堡，左右手快速地摁着游戏手柄，ABBA↑↓←组合技，Johnny的人物应声倒地，万分不乐意地吐出满屏幕的鲜血，最后露出一张占满整个屏幕的，鼻青脸肿的脸。  
　　“靠！你作弊！！”Johnn大喊并且眼疾手快地踢断了电源防止某人的即时存档。  
　　  
　　  
　　所以那一拳的确没有落到Johnny boy那风靡万千少女的脸上。  
　　他踉跄了下后退几步才站定，这是因为有另一个家伙自说自话地站在了他原先站的位置。  
　　Johnny看着那个突然插进来的家伙，个子要比自己高那么点，蓬松卷曲的头发和线条柔和的侧脸，他有着非常宽阔的背所以往Johnny面前一站，几乎挡住了他一半的视线，Johnny推了推他，手掌接触到柔软的衣料和稍高的体温居然觉得很舒服。  
　　对方转过脸来，第一印象绝对是平白无奇的，也许挑眉眯眼加半抿的嘴唇看起来有那么点搞怪“坏”份子的意味，但是Johnny扫到了他平白无奇的球鞋和圆领纯棉T恤。  
　　球鞋，圆领，纯棉，T恤。  
　　Johnny翻了个白眼，眼角余光还撇到对方冲他快速地眨了眨眼。  
　　Johnny开始不甘示弱地往前挤，但是再一次被那宽阔的肩背堵在了后面，他听到谁笑了下，立刻目光凶狠地寻找出气对象，然而一无所获。  
　　“你干什么？哎，松手？”大麻男人跳着脚像是被火烧了屁股，他的手被圆领男紧紧地拽在手里，如果不是灯光错觉的话，Johnny觉得对方抓的挺用力的。  
　　酒吧最不缺的就是看热闹人士，虽然是小包厢，但是外面已经开始围人，门口时不时晃过一两颗染得五颜六色的脑袋。  
　　Johnny在酒精持续发酵的热度中感到些许的得意，类似于被骑士维护了尊严的庄园主，可这个比喻有点矫情，所以他是断然不会说出来的。他摇摇晃晃地踩着沙发绕过一直阻挡自己的高大肩背才终于重新站回两个人中间，这个时候圆领男已经松开了大麻男的手，当Johnny一下子跳进他们中间的时候，那个家伙立刻躲到了Johnny的后面，Johnny则趁机偷偷地踩了他一脚。  
　　“喂，我可不需要你帮忙。”他完全地面向圆领男，手指不轻不重地戳着他的胳膊，声音里一派天然的嚣张，酒吧里的音乐还是吵得一如既往，Johnny的思绪漂浮在混合酒里，于是那只手戳着戳着就撑在了对方的肩膀上。  
　　接着他就看到一只手铐落到了他的右手腕上。  
　　“什……么？”  
　　圆领男指了指脚下的大麻，又指了指Johnny，在Johnny回头找那个大麻男的时候，发现罪魁祸首早不知跑到什么地方去了。  
　　“你不能……”  
　　“而且我怀疑你没有达到法定饮酒年龄。”对方的声音里有种异常严肃的紧绷感。  
　　“你……的……”Johnny快速地张了张嘴，喝大了的舌头笨拙地舔过牙齿，“你的眼睛没毛病吧。”  
　　“先生请出示你的身份证。”对方的手指勾着手铐的另一只，把Johnny又拉过来了些，“顺便我的两只眼睛可都有1.0。”  
　　Johnny眯着眼睛凑到对方脸上盯着他看了会儿，好像这样真的能探究对方的视力优良，而对方束起双手居然也凑得近了点，几乎就要撞到Johnny的脸上。Johnny皱了皱鼻子，低下头开始假装翻找自己的裤子口袋，当然他可不是随身携带身份证的好少年。  
　　“我满21岁了，不信你问……呃……不好意思，你叫什么名字？”Johnny把目光投向之前坐在他旁边的眼镜男，随后他发现他完全叫不出他的名字，Johnny又看向下一个，又下一个，他几乎扫视了包厢一圈，“Justin？”被Johnny注视着的家伙迟疑着摇了摇头。  
　　他怎么一个认识的人都找不出来。  
　　“我叫Peter。”圆领男，现在是警察先生了，凑过来轻轻地拍了拍Johnn的肩膀，“看来得麻烦你跟我出去一下。”  
　　他几乎要把下巴压到Johnny的肩膀上了，潮湿的气流弄得Johnny耳朵很痒，很痒。  
　　  
　　  
　　这是Johnny第一次面临被警察拷走的情况，他多少有些感激Peter是从酒吧后门走的。他们一前一后走过潮湿阴暗满是垃圾味的后巷，吓走了两只流浪猫，Johnny还不小心踢翻了一只垃圾桶，之后Peter就走到了Johnny的一边，在他东倒西歪往水泥墙上蹭的时候拉住他让他贴近他温暖的胳膊。  
　　他们走过了长长的街道，路过了一串灯火通明的商场小店。  
　　他们就沿着马路边走，一辆辆飞驰而过的汽车撩起他们的头发衣边，把灯光一次又一次投射到他们的眼皮上。  
　　在持续吹了七八分钟，或者更久的冷风后，Johnny一把抱住路过的消防栓死活不愿意再挪动一步。  
　　他们已经走出了商业区，处在居民区的外沿，正对着他们的是一家24小时超市，明亮的白光把他们两人的影子都长长地投射到地上。Johnn一屁股坐在马路牙子上，不在乎他的Armani也不在乎他的Gucci，他一手捂着胃一手扶着额头。  
　　“我给你钱行不行？”  
　　“多少？”  
　　Johnny翻找着自己的口袋，颇为艰难地掏出了一张皱巴巴的5美元和一个……安全套。  
　　他听到对方毫不掩饰的哼气声。  
　　“……我忘了带钱包。”Johnny的手指陷进头发里，纠结着那些因为摩丝而发硬的发茬，“但这个套套是限量版。”  
　　他说的一本正经，沉默三秒后，爆发出的笑声打破寂静，但显然并不是他一个人在大笑，Peter长官响亮的笑声远远盖过了他，甚至吓跑一只刚在树梢落脚的麻雀。Johnny抬起头，对方双手叉腰，双脚微开，他的脸完全隐没在阴影里，但是Johnny知道Peter在看着他，低着头，咧着嘴。在Johnny准备说些什么的时候，对方的大手掌呼了过来，他重重地盖在Johnny的脑袋上，一通狠揉。  
　　“喂。”Johnny捶了Peter肚子一下，对方不为所动，直到Johnny抓住了他的手腕。  
　　“Sir，别给我姐姐打电话。”  
　　“Sir？”  
　　“Sir，Please……”  
　　对方咳嗽了下，他咕哝的声音听起来像一只在打嗝的大熊。随后，他挨着Johnny坐了下来，在Johnny略带嫌弃地往旁边挪了一点儿后，对方并不客气地又挨近了他一点，就这样一点一点，直到Peter把Johnny完全地挤在了消防栓和他之间。  
　　“你是JohnnyStorm吧？”  
　　“呃……是的。”  
　　“《Fire》是你写的吧？”  
　　“…………你是书迷？”  
　　“不，当然不。”Peter摇着头，“我看了三遍就没再看了。”  
　　“……？”  
　　“我的前女友因为你的这本书甩了我，她把你的小说作为分手赠礼丢到我的脸上，我一翻开就能看到你的那张脸，我当时想我得好好看看这个小娘炮到底写了什么鬼东西。”  
　　“……呃，你知道，放照片只是一种营销策略，如果这能让你感觉舒服点的话，我得说，我觉得我书80%的销售依赖我的那张照片……”  
　　“还有那个人形展板。”Peter补充道。  
　　“居然有人形展板？”Johnny瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“当然，我家里就有一个等身的，不过不好意思，我给你画了个妆，现在塞在阁楼里，你知道我当时心情不太好。”  
　　Johnny想了下，目光掠过Peter拱起的健壮胳膊，沉默地点了点头。  
　　“所以……”Peter现在显得有些兴致盎然，他的声音里充满了兴高采烈的色彩，“我在哥们给我开安慰宴的时候一个人像个傻X一样缩在角落里大声朗读你的小破书直到他们过来掐我脖子，然后在失恋的第一个月抽抽噎噎地看完了整本书，后来我觉得，嘿，你个小娘炮写的有点意思，于是我又看了一遍，然后当我发现自己在洗澡的时候居然能不由自主地背出些你的狗屁句子，我太他妈的好奇啦，所以我看了第三遍，完整的，Johnny Storm，你的书真的比《暮光之城》好看多了。”  
　　Peter的手不知道什么时候环住了Johnny的肩膀，亲昵地就好像他们是一对认识了很久的哥们。  
　　“呃……Sir，谢……谢……”Johnny把几个比“娘炮”更具嘲讽意味的词语吞回肚子里。  
　　“不过……你的专栏是一堆狗屎，每一篇，我非常后悔订了全年刊。”Peter及时地补充了一句。  
　　Johnny用干笑来回应这位警官的评论，他试着站起来，然而Peter的大胳膊还是死死地摁着他。  
　　“所以……”Johnny在口腔里卷着自己发麻的舌头，“你想我给你签名嘛？”  
　　“你对于每一个找上门的书迷都会送签名嘛？”  
　　Johnny开始后悔今晚喝的那一杯“深水炸弹”，他绞尽脑汁地思考着对于Peter长官的这句话他该做些什么反应，他的嗓子现在烧的厉害，同时胃里咕噜噜的像是要来一场雷阵雨，他觉得街道和天空都在旋转，而自己和Peter是恒定其中的两个点。他不由得挨近Peter，因为越来越低的气温让他的双臂都直冒鸡皮疙瘩，而Peter，Peter太温暖，太炙热了，他的圆领纯棉T恤现在摸起来该死的柔软，感觉该死的好，他看向Johnny的样子似乎总含着淡淡的笑意，这让他的眼睛在夜空中闪闪发亮。  
　　——Fuck。  
　　——Fuck的酒精，尼古丁和男性古龙水。  
　　——fuck的费洛蒙，多巴胺，肾上腺素和5-羟色胺。  
　　Johnny舔了舔嘴唇，心脏跳得全宇宙都能听到，他闹不懂自己为什么会说这样一句话，可能这就是让理性思维缴械让荷尔蒙占领大脑的下场，事实上Johnny说了这一个月以来最真实的大实话，事实上Johnny直如标尺他通讯录里126名女性联系人就是最强的佐证。  
　　Johnny说：  
　　“我一般会跟我的书迷……上！床！”  
　　  
　　然后他就吐了。  
　　他就吐了。  
　　吐了。  
　　了。  
　　。  
　　  
　　Peter很长一段时间非常喜欢拿这个开Johnny的玩笑，每次看到他身边有了新妹子，就会偷偷发短信问他：“这是你的第167号书迷嘛？”  
　　而Johnny会低着头，手机放在两腿之间，十指灵活地回复他：“不是，亲爱的Peter，我不用靠那些让你哭泣的文字也可以把到一大票一大票的完美胸脯。”  
　　那一天的最后，Peter告诉他他根本不是什么警察，手铐是他的警察朋友和他打赌用的，他们想看看Peter能不能在没有证件的情况下拷走一个人，事实证明，Johnny的确是一只非常好骗的羔羊。  
　　那一天的最后，Peter用Johnny的五美元买了根长条面包，他们两个一人一半，来抚慰他们饥肠辘辘的肚皮。  
　　那一天的最后，Johnny真的给Peter签了名，虽然他完全不记得了，但是第二天Johnny在自己的手机里发现一张照片，是一块堪称完美让他都忍不住咂咂嘴的腹肌，上面用油性笔龙飞凤舞地签着自己的名字。  
　　Little Johnny to Big Peter。  
　　呃喝。  
　　Johnny捂住眼睛关掉屏幕但并没有按下删除键。  
　　  
　　那一天的最后，当然，他们，肯定，没有上床。  
　　  
　　以上，这就是21岁的Johnny到底怎么跟26岁的Peter搞上的故事。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

_Steve现在知道他叫Star Lord了，虽然他没说什么，但这名字听起来挺酷的。_  
_根据Star Lord所说他是个外星流浪者，看起来和Steve没什么差别，但他的确是个外星人。他说他的血液可以吸引宇宙萤火虫，如果Steve需要他证明的话。当然，Steve并不需要他这么做。_  
_他在一次旅行中出了点意外所以迫降在地球上，现在他在等他的朋友接他回家。他向Steve吹嘘他的挚爱“米兰达号”就像每个男人吹嘘自己的劳斯莱斯一样自豪，他给Steve描述他飞船上的每一个部分，从宇宙尘埃检测器到自带浴室上最小的一块污迹的由来。_  
_当然更多的是宇宙。_  
_无边无际的另一个世界，没有光，没有声音，空旷而寂寞，但是在Star Lord的叙述里却精彩得像是一场永不落幕的狂欢节。他给Steve介绍他的同伴，给他叙述他在一颗到处是火的星球上如何拯救了那里最后一株植物，当他们离开的时候，整棵星球都被绿色覆盖了，让他隔着机舱板都能闻到花粉的味道。他给Steve唱他最喜欢的歌，教Steve说发音奇怪的外星语。Steve很怀疑那些单词是不是真是Star Lord告诉他的意思而对方用一个夸张的捂心倒地动作表达了自己被不信任的忧伤。_  
_Steve笑起来，笑得脸都憋红了，笑得他的耳朵尖烫烫的。_  
_“你听起来像个宇宙英雄。”Steve说。_  
_“当然，必须的，当之无愧。”宇宙英雄撑起自己的后脑勺在他的床铺上支起腿。_  
_值得一提的是，Star Lord的床铺是Steve客厅的沙发，他在Steve出去买早餐的时候完成了把沙发搬到Steve卧室的伟大工程，这其中包括移走书橱，书桌，调整电视机柜的位置并且清扫地面。他做得过于完美，以至于Steve觉得再把沙发移回去未免太得不偿失了，而且，他修好了Steve的老式电视机。_  
_对于在一个拥有“钢铁侠”的星球上居然有人还在看一台全晶体管电视机的事情，Star Lord感到非常好奇。_  
_“如果所有老古董都要被销毁的话，你大概就看不到我了。”Steve一边摸着电视机那姜黄色的外壳一边回答，随后Star Lord知道这台电视是Steve的老邻居Vivi留给她的，她在两年前走完了自己94岁人生的最后一段旅程。_  
_“她就像我的小妹妹，她非常擅长烤香蕉牛奶曲奇饼。”_  
_Steve说起来的时候有些骄傲，而StarLord只是单纯的觉得这只25岁的地球人实在是……太甜了，就像香蕉牛奶曲奇饼。_  
_StarLord给那台电视搞了点小提升，于是他们可以收看全宇宙的“电视节目”了。他们在一个周六的夜晚共享升级版宇宙电影之夜：爆米花，啤酒，汉堡包和什内科星球的《磐石之爱》。_  
_“Vivi要是知道她的电视在放这个一定气坏了。”Steve一边嚼爆米花一边指着屏幕上满脑袋蛇的女人正衣着暴露地勾引一只巨大蜥蜴的画面，Star Lord对着啤酒瓶吹了个响亮的口哨：“我以为你受不了这个，我以为你在那两条蛇一起生下那个粘糊糊的结晶体时就大叫着让我关掉了……”_  
_“不要小看地球人R级片的制作水准，虽然第一次看的时候我被吓到了，但……之后，我觉得这的确不算什么。”_  
_他们在明明暗暗的荧幕灯光下共享同一条温暖的毯子，脚心抵着脚心，各自占据沙发一边的扶手。他们时不时插一些无聊的话，用各自不同的经历来补足对方的人生。当电影结束的时候，电视机回归到沙沙作响的无信号状态，Steve和Star Lord都昏昏欲睡，当Steve想要挪回自己床上去的时候，Star Lord已经躺了下来，他的腿拦住了Steve的去路，把他禁锢在沙发软垫里。_  
_“晚安，Steve。”他打着哈欠说，在Steve移动脚的时候慢吞吞地稍微空出点距离只为了方便他躺下来。他用脚趾挠着Steve的背脊，就像在安抚一只贴着他睡的猫咪。_  
_“晚安……”Steve从沙发垫里弹走一颗遗落的爆米花，他环顾安静的房间，在窗外发现了一颗路过地球的流星，他明亮地闪耀过星空，最终消失在布鲁克林的尽头。_  
_也许整个地球只有Steve正好发现了它。_  
_随后，Steve也睡着了。_  
　　………………  
　　…………  
　　……  
　　  
　　Johnny发出一声意味不明的“哼”声随后保存了文档，他从笔电屏幕上抬起头看到对面的Peter正咬牙切齿地戳着键盘，嗒嗒嗒嗒，像是在操纵一架AK47扫射。  
　　“我饿了。”Johnny喊他，而Peter连眼睛都没有抬一下。  
　　“给我去厨房拿吃的。”Johnny用脚踩了踩Peter的脚背，对方模糊地“嗯“了声，然而除了手速越来越快外，连屁股都没动一下。  
　　“啊~~~~~~~”Johnny向后一仰开始制造噪音，结果膝盖上立刻被踢了一脚。  
　　“饿不死你的，安静安静安静安静，嘘……”Peter的嘴巴噘成个O型，他又按了几下键盘，间歇飞速地瞟了一眼Johnny，“快好了，乖，乖乖乖乖……”  
　　他越说越小声，眼睛却越瞪越大，终于在某个时刻，他又抬起头看了Johnny一眼。  
　　“亲爱的，握住我的手。”  
　　Johnny用尽毕生演技翻了个极尽嘲讽之能事的白眼，但同时他还是把手伸了过去，和Peter摊开在桌面上的手握在了一起。  
　　Peter很大声地咽了口唾沫，把拳头移到了一旁的“红色按钮”装置，是的，他给自己的回车键造了个巨大的“红色按钮”，并且一直非常以此为傲。  
　　“May the force be with me.（愿原力与我同在）”Peter操着一口咏叹调，他紧张地掌心出汗，而为此沾了一手汗的Johnny用另一只手无奈地撑起自己的下巴。  
　　他们的目光在空中交汇。  
　　Peter郑重地按下了按钮。  
　　1秒钟后，Peter跳起来开始在房子中间扭动他的屁股，他在想要拥抱Johnny的时候被万分嫌弃地推开了脸，然而这并没有打消他的热情，他依然像一只发情的袋鼠般雀跃，Johnny转过他的电脑。发现一个带着头盔穿着深红色外套模样的像素人物正在屏幕上跳着一样滑稽的舞蹈，他的脚下踩着个蓝脸的家伙，每被踩一下就吐出一个痛苦的“Ouch！”。  
　　“我黑了Yondu的公司主页，法克，看他不爽很久了，跳槽前给他留点纪念品。”Peter说得好像自己刚刚完成了一件劫富济贫的大事，他把一罐冰果汁贴到了Johnny的脸上刺得他一激灵。  
　　关于Peter和Yondu那摊子破事Johnny从来懒得多说，挺兄弟最仗义的表现就是在能出手的时候就不要废话，所以Johnny非常大度地把自己的wifi密码共享给了Peter，鉴于他能够顶着Johnny坏心眼的速度限制坚持不插网线地黑了Yondu的网站，Johnny相信自己的好朋友找工作应该不需要他太操心了。  
　　“这个……”Johnny一边咬着吸管一边戳了戳屏幕上还在摆动屁股的家伙，“是你？”  
　　“不然你以为是谁。”  
　　Johnny的指尖绕着那个家伙转了一圈，最终戳了戳他的头盔：“我觉得他很像我写的Star Lord。”  
　　“我适当参考了点你的娘炮拧巴小说！”边说Peter边挺了挺自己的胸脯，他现在穿这件纯白色的汗衫，正中用非衬线体印着个“Yes.”。  
　　“我觉得Star Lord很酷炫，而且，很像我。”  
　　Johnny在前半句的时候露出些许得意的神色，但在Peter后半句的时候Johnny挺起胸膛指了指自己的前胸。他现在穿着另一件同样款式的纯黑色汗衫，正中用非衬线体印着个“No.”。  
　　“你是在暗示我参考了你的性格设计了Star Lord嘛？”  
　　“Johnny，Johnny，Johnny~”Peter一根根数着自己的手指，“他很帅，他很幽默，他喜欢跳舞，他关不住嘴上的门把子，他喜欢到处去流浪，他喜欢R级片……嗯哼，那句话怎么说来着的，创作来源于生活。”  
　　Johnny向上瞟了眼Peter：“唔噢，你说这些真是完全不会脸红。”  
　　“还好还好。”Peter坐回到自己的位置上去，手拍打着自己的电脑后盖噼噼啪啪。  
　　“说起来……”Peter慢吞吞地拉长声音，“这个故事的结局会怎么样？”  
　　原本准备起身换衣服的Johnny停下了脚步，他在说话前先抬眼看了下挂钟，5点28分，他和自己的姐姐姐夫在6:30有个饭局，他又看了眼Peter，对方半笑不笑地咧着嘴，瞪着圆圆的眼睛瞧着他，但僵直的背却不像他脸上表现得那么放松。  
　　喔——噢——呜——！  
　　PeterQuill突然变成了“Peter•想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来•Quill”，这可不常见，因为Johnny只遇到过这样的Quill先生两次，这次将是第三次。  
　　这是失业不耐症还是怎么回事！  
　　Johnny仰着头想了下，还是在Peter对面坐下了。  
　　“你很喜欢那个故事。”陈述句，甫一开口，Johnny也被自己一本正经的声音吓了一跳。  
　　Peter看起来有几秒断线，他僵硬着下巴线条好一会儿才缓慢地点了下头，“所以最后怎么样了？”  
　　“恩……恩……那个……”Johnny其实从来没有认真地跟Peter讨论过自己的小说，虽然Peter会看，但他们的讨论听起来更像是互相的找茬和嘴炮，接着就会在下一件接踵而来的事情前不了了之。Johnny很满意这样的状况，因为似乎这是他坚守的最后一块隐私圣地了。  
　　就算那是娘炮小文字，那也是Johnny的娘炮小文字，几乎可以算是Johnny几近真实的内心映射。不管怎么说，和Peter深入地聊自己创作的故事总感觉起来怪怪的，他的好友编辑就曾经和他说过夫妻俩一起讨论丈夫创作的小说最后离婚的故事，Johnny不知道怎么想起这个，慌忙把这些不着边际地念头从脑袋里扫出去。  
　　他现在面对的是“Peter•想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来•Quill”，那标志着搞不好会有一个“Peter•马上有重大事件宣布•Quill”等在后面，这一模式的Quill，Johnny只遇到一次，他可不希望再来第二次了，因为他一点也不喜欢那个Quill。  
　　而他们居然要以探讨Johnny一个“还没怎么想好结尾的故事”的结尾来起头，Johnny又抬眼瞟了下挂钟，5:43。  
　　他把目光放回Peter瞪大的眼睛。  
　　“结局的话大约是……恩……Steve其实是地球的‘Captain America’，哈哈哈不要嘲笑这个，杂志社要求有些宣传山姆叔叔的内容，我已经尽力了，我反正不想再写一个美国人民占领地外星系的故事了，你看，现在这个故事里有了‘Iron Man’，有‘Black Widow’，那么的确可以再有一个‘Captain America’。”  
　　“所以这是个关于地球义警的故事。”  
　　“……可以这么说，不过我更喜欢称他们是‘英雄’，就像Star Lord是个来自宇宙的‘英雄’一样。”  
　　“所以他真的是个英雄？”  
　　“当然！”Johnny眨眼笑了下，“他真的拯救了很多颗星球，和他的朋友一起。而地球，也许只是他冒险旅程中一个休息地。”  
　　“他要走？”  
　　“他是个外星来客记得吗，Peter，地球不是他的家。他只是暂时来地球歇歇脚，他不可能永远地生活在地球上，他和Steve毕竟是两个星系的生物，谁知道他在地球呆久了脑袋会不会爆掉。”  
　　“暂时地。”Peter敏锐地捕捉到那个修饰词，即使Johnny说的那么轻。  
　　“他会回去的，所以只能是一会儿。”Johnny不喜欢眼前的这位Peter这么咬文嚼字，可他继续耐心地解释着，“英雄也需要休息，何况这宇宙中也不止他一个爱多管闲事的家伙，所以他也不用太担心宇宙会不会因为他的缺席就爆掉，事实上，我认为每个人都该为自己的生活而奋斗，不能仅仅寄希望什么人从天而降来拯救你……”  
　　操的，我在说什么？Johnny用舌头舔了口腔内壁的软肉，随口把脑袋里跳出的句子说出来，显然Peter也露出些许困惑的神色。  
　　“你居然在写一个严肃的现实主义批判题材的故事？”  
　　“什么？哦老天，不是！当然不是！Peter说真的，别再去看Jennifer或者其他什么评论家的东西了，那些拗口的字眼除了让你看起来是个傻瓜外没有任何一点实际的意义。总之，别去看，拜托。”  
　　Johnny又扫了眼挂钟：6:05了。  
　　“所以结局到底是什么？来地球度假的宇宙英雄Star Lord遇到了地球英雄Captain America然后就回去了，就这样？”  
　　不然你想怎样，Peter？我上次可没追着你问为什么一定要为个编辑语言和别人吵上三天不是吗。  
　　Johnny在内心里反问，然而他看起来还是稳稳地坐在椅子上，和对面的Peter四目相对，如果硬要找出他不耐烦的表现的话，大约就是他在拖鞋里，把大拇指和二趾狠狠地绞在了一起。  
　　“呃……事实上……Steve也有些让他困惑的地方，他需要有人陪他聊聊，起码分散点注意力，而这个时候Star Lord来到他身边，这对他来说是件好事……”  
　　Peter眨了眨眼睛，明确地暗示Johnny该继续说下去。  
　　“他是个在冰里沉睡了70年才被挖出来的倒霉家伙，现代社会总是有些与他磕磕绊绊的东西，他认识的很多人不是老得听不清了就是已经睡在了泥土里，他最好的朋友甚至都不记得他了。他的新同事很好，但也没到能分享一切的地步，何况每个人都有自己的问题，但英雄们难道要一起找个地下室，开个‘创伤心灵互助会’嘛？”  
　　“可以？”  
　　“不，Peter！虽然很有用，但那太不酷了，英雄们都不愿意这样。”  
　　Peter皱了皱眉，但Johnny没管他，他不由自主地说了下去，他之前从没认真想过，然而现在就好像有无数想法一下子涌进了他的大脑。  
　　“Steve不确定他为之而战的东西是否依旧需要他为之而战，他也不确定他凭之立足的地方是否真的能够永远地承载他。世界上没有Captain America会怎么样，世界肯定不会爆炸。Captain America的存在真的是必要的，是好的嘛？没人能给出答案。想想吧，这些心里的话要是都说出来会怎么样，美国政府得忙着给他找心理医生了！Captain America在怀疑人生，在怀疑他为之奉献的美利坚，总统先生可不喜欢这消息。”  
　　Johnny说到这里深吸一口气：“可Captain America并不是服务于美国政府的，他所谓之奉献的永远都是人民。”  
　　室内陷入一片安静，直到Johnny猛抽了一口气：“天天天天，这个想法不错！”他一把掀开电脑盖噼里啪啦地把刚才的想法记录下来。  
　　“你就是在写严肃的现实主义批判题材。”Peter下了个定语，而Johnny冲他挥了挥手，“我现在绝对不相信这玩意儿是你写给Parker那腐朽古板的杂志的，这玩意儿会让Parker的老板踹烂他的屁股。”  
　　“我想我会投给其他的杂志社。”  
　　“你已经在这么做了。”Peter肯定地说。  
　　Johnny给他一个露出牙尖的笑容，埋头继续噼里啪啦，当他敲打完最后一个字按下回车后，他瘫靠在椅背上长长地呼出一口气。  
　　“外星来客Star Lord拐走美利坚英雄Captain America故事。”Peter还撑在桌子上，他看着得意的Johnny，右手在眼前一挥像是在拉出一长条新闻标题，“英雄崇拜的崩塌——这听起来很酷。”  
　　“当然不会。”Johnny懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，“英雄之所以是英雄，在于他们有着比别人更愿意牺牲的勇气，他们就是一群穿着紧身衣的自虐狂。想想家喻户晓的蝙蝠侠吧。”  
　　“哦！他的故事太黑暗了！”  
　　“但你买了每一期你能买到的漫画。”  
　　“我可不想Star Lord这么惨，毕竟他这么像我。”  
　　Johnny吐了下舌头：“不要自我代入。反正最后Star Lord得回他的宇宙去，这是怎样都不会改变的事情。他的‘米兰达号’和他的朋友们都在那里，而Steve也终于会想明白自己的问题，过去的永远都过去了，他是个战士，他的愿望就是让明天的世界更美好。美国队长如果不去战斗了会去干什么呢？这是一个很蠢的问题，因为一直都有值得为之去战斗的东西*。他们会告别，各自回到属于自己的世界里，但永远都记得这段特殊的友谊。”Johnny的指节重重地敲了两下桌面，“HAPPYEND!”  
　　房间里陷入一段之前从未有过的漫长沉默。  
　　两台相对而立的笔记本电脑用微弱的荧幕光照亮它们各自主人的脸颊和胸口，白底黑字的“Yes”和黑底白字的“No”交相辉映，顺便这两件汗衫都是Peter的，因为Johnny的衣服还没来得及洗，所以这件借来的汗衫有些过大地套在他的身上，故而在PeterQuill的眼里，Johnny似乎一下子瘦弱了很多，就像他故事里实验前的美国队长，渺小而坚强。  
　　不过他们当然也是不同的。  
　　“我不喜欢这个结局。”Peter憋着嘴，“他们就这么分开了？”Peter发出嘘声。  
　　“因、为、这、不、是、个、浪、漫、的、爱、情、故、事！”Johnny一字一顿地说。  
　　“因为Steve是Captain America，他永远都得是Captain America了？”  
　　Johnny用“你脑子没事吧”的眼神看向Peter，但Peter不为所动，他被不知名的力量鼓舞着，继续说了下去：“因为他选择做个英雄，所以他不能做个完全的Steve？这让他很……”Peter摇了下头，“他起码也该学着Star Lord那样稍微溜掉一会儿，那不算是逃跑。”  
　　“但那样他就不是Captain America，这个人物的定位有着特殊的……嘿，Bro，你对这个故事也太认真了点。”Johnny试着笑一下，不过很明显，他和Peter都没真的笑出来。  
　　“他是但你不是。”Peter说，Peter•想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来•Quill认真地说，“可你们都一样寂寞又胆小，不敢……”  
　　哦————操！  
　　“你说什么？”Johnny拔高了自己的声音。  
　　“就像那一天，我醒来的时候你就已经溜走了，在一周后又装作没事样和我去喝酒，我每次想聊起那件事情的时候你就想办法把话题岔开，你猜怎么着，今天我想我们该把一切都说清……”  
　　操操操操操操！！！！！！  
　　Johnny咂了咂舌头，他耳朵里似乎响起蜂鸣，只能瞪大眼睛茫然看着Peter的嘴巴一张一合，他的心跳越来越快，双脚僵硬在地板上，他真希望自己的写字台下面粘着一把84式微型手枪，然后他就可以拿出来对着Peter的眉心啪啪啪开几枪，再看着他的尸体亲蔑地吹着枪口说——闭嘴，你知道的太多了。  
　　操！  
　　他能这样吗？  
　　当然不行！  
　　他根本不会开枪。  
　　所以Peter得一直说下去，说一些惊天大秘密，让Johnny又尴尬又烦躁，落荒而逃，然后去酒吧喝上一整晚的高度酒最后在第二天在一个完全陌生的女人身边醒来，光着屁股跑进厕所间大吐特吐！  
　　闭嘴！Peter Quill！  
　　停——  
　　  
　　Johnny的手机歇斯底里地响了起来，命运交响曲，姐姐Sue的头像冲他甜美的微笑。  
　　时间显示告诉Johnny现在是7:00整，感谢上帝，感谢姐姐，爱你。  
　　Johnny快速地接起手机，一边嗯嗯啊啊啊地听他美丽老姐的碎碎念，一边进自己的房间换衣服，他把那件写着“No”的汗衫丢在床上，在穿上西装裤后，又把它团起来丢进床底下。  
　　当他挂了电话出来的时候，他等得足够久，开门前还贴在门上听了好一会儿。  
　　他认为Peter已经走了，万岁，今晚过后一切都会过去，就像ben结婚的那一晚上，就好像他们的游戏，副本CD结束后，一切又都焕然一新，满血的boss和一成不变的背景熟悉地迎接他们。  
　　Johnny哼着歌走去了客厅。  
　　随后他看见Peter Quill坐在那里。  
　　他看见Peter•马上有重大事件宣布•Quill坐在自家的客厅里。  
　　  
　　“嘿，Johnny。”Peter语气轻快地挪了挪椅子，“我要结婚了。”  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *过去的永远都过去了，他是个战士，他的愿望就是让明天的世界更美好。美国队长如果不去战斗了会去干什么呢？这是一个很蠢的问题，因为一直都有值得为之去战斗的东西：这段话来自漫画《过时之人》


	6. Chapter 6

　　现在来说一说Johnny Storm是怎么第一次遇到Peter·想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来·Quill的。  
　　  
　　首先我们要明确一件事情：从任何一个方面来讲，Johnny和Peter都是完全不同的两种人。  
　　这一点仅仅从他们两个人的房间就可以看出来。  
　　Johnny的房间出乎意料的简洁，衣柜和床，就是唯二的大型家具。Johnny的衣柜里永远有五件以上的定制西装，且按照每年淘汰两件的速度更换，除开一些日常装外，他也会偶尔尝试一些稀奇古怪的潮牌，在夜店里穿贴满亮片的洞洞衫身后还拖着一条批判现代工业社会的马尾巴绝对不是Johnny穿过的最荒唐的衣服。除了内嵌穿衣镜的衣橱外就是一张很巨大的床，允许两个成年人完全交错着平摊四肢。床贴墙放，足足占据了房间的一半又多那么一点儿，而窗户落在床尾，这样使得阳光永远无法完全地充满整个房间但又可以保证有最长时间的日照。Johnny的床柔软到非常适合睡觉，干净得没有一丝多余的气味，嗯哼，是睡觉而不是做爱，关于做爱他有另外一张床，在他卧室的隔壁的隔壁，正对着淋浴间，他会和他的姑娘在那张床上享受美好的夜晚。此外他的房间就平白无奇的了，床头柜上连个闹钟都没有，头顶的吊灯被扭曲成莫比乌斯环的奇怪造型--真不愧是个娘炮拧巴的小作家呀！  
　　Peter的房间则乍一看上去非常的“满”，这当然是客套的说法，事实上打开Peter的房门就像踏进了“纳尼亚的衣橱”，你永远可以在这里发掘到意想不到的东西：藏在床底的冲浪板，立在门后的万圣节骷髅，粘在抽屉背面的签名海报，或者……Perter散落在各个角落的衣服，他永远无法忍受把自己塞进任何一件让他感觉紧身的衣服里，他偏爱所有的T恤短裤运动衫，唯一一件紧身皮衣还是曾经满脸青春痘时参加漫展留下的美好纪念。他的床在他的小窗户下面，对面的墙壁上原先满是标语涂鸦，后来粉刷过，又画上些新的，再粉刷，再迎接他主人新的爱好。现在墙上的名言是：“你永远不会遗失什么，你只是在寻找他的路途中。”--真不愧是个大龄中二儿童啊！  
　　总而言之，Johnny其实是个轻微洁癖，正站立在“是成为强迫症还是控制狂”的选择岔路口上；而Peter是个潜在恋物癖，初期表现是什么都舍不得丢的仓鼠症。  
　　真是连去医院挂号都不会在同一条队伍排队的两种人类。  
　　  
　　  
　　那场酒店的邂逅就像是Johnny的宿醉般，保质期最终不过一个白天。  
　　如果一定要说有什么改变的话，Johnny的习惯是从来不在一周内去同一家酒吧两次，可第二天他还是去了遇到Peter的那家酒吧，当他背靠着吧台，嘴巴里嘬着薄荷叶，眼睛满场乱转的时候，他意识到他并不是在找一位漂亮有趣的异性，而是个有着软哒哒卷毛脑袋会说奇怪笑话的同性。  
　　呃--恩--哼！  
　　Johnny在摇晃的灯光中把自己小小的情绪和着龙舌兰一起送进嗓子，然后就没有然后了。  
　　所以你可以相信当他在早上6:30打开门看见Peter站在家门口的时候，是多么的震惊！  
　　呃……恩……哼？  
　　这就是他第一次遇到“Peter·想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来·Quill”，发生在两人相识的第二面，而此时的Johnny完全还不知道他正在面对Peter难得认真的一面。  
　　哦，顺便说下那个时候Johnny还是习惯裸睡的；顺便的顺便那个时候会在早上来找Johnny的只有Sue，Ben或者Richards，需要敲门的只有Ben和Richards；顺便的顺便的顺便，如果是那个一直暗戳戳追求姐姐终于得偿所愿的“烂好人”Richards先生，那么展示下自己完美的身材让这位常年泡实验室的大学教授自愧不如也未尝不是一件好事情。所以当门铃持续响了一分多钟还没有停下意思的时候，Johnny踢掉了被子，套着一条三角裤，非常坦然地走了出去。  
　　“你知不知道现在几……”  
　　Johnny闭嘴了。  
　　艾玛，我是不是该把大开的门稍微合上点把自己光着的身子往后面藏一点呢？  
　　这样想着，Johnny实际上的行为看起来反而是他拉高了胳膊“吧嗒”一声响亮又嚣张地搭在了门上，挺胸抬头，右脚后撤，拖鞋底子“哒”的一下拍在了地上。清晨的阳光通过来访者的身躯在Johnny的脸上身躯上投下阴影，街道的凉风从对方支起的胳膊缝里穿过轻抚Johnny的前胸。对门的Cherry奶奶撑着辅助架正利索地往小区公园走，随后Johnny发现她惊讶地看着他俩，接着放慢了脚步开始一步一停地装作在看风景。  
　　“哦嗨？”不速之客打了个响指唤回了Johnny的注意，“早上好。”  
　　Johnny从下到上打量了一遍莫名其妙出现在家门口的Peter，目光扫过他湿了一大半的运动汗衫和露出半截束腰绳的裤子，最后停驻在他脑袋上那圈粉白相间的头带上。  
　　“咳咳，恩，那个，恩……”Peter摸着自己的鼻子，而Johnny因为还保持着挂在门上的动作故而不得不忍受凉风带来的阵阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“那个……我晨跑正好路过你家……我不是故意去打听你家住哪的，主要你个人邮箱的注册信息上有你的家庭住址，没想到你居然写的是真的，这样可不好，其实网络上变态挺多的。”  
　　Johnny眯着眼睛注视着这位“潜在变态”，缓缓地收回手护住胸，很好，感觉暖和多了，他把头昂得更高了点，看到Peter明显紧张地吞咽了一大口。  
　　“很感谢你那晚给我签名，但事实上我希望你能签在书上而不是我的肚子上，我当时就跟你说了但你不肯听我的，现在已经洗掉了……”似乎是为了证明自己所言非虚，Peter非常自然地撩起了衣服，露出因为汗水而晶晶亮的六块腹肌。  
　　Johnny不由得更用力地收紧手臂，像是在捍卫些不可言说的尊严。他在Peter向前迈出一小步的时候不由自主地向后退了一步，感觉上好像自己退得有点多，因为他已经完全站回了屋子里，然而这个时候再迎面走上去又非常的奇怪，因为很容易撞上Peter的肚子，同时两人之间没有任何衣料做缓冲。  
　　Peter一脸“应该轮到你说些什么”的表情，Jonny一脸“凭什么我就该说些什么”的表情，似乎一种名为“谁动谁就输了”的较量已经悄然展开，刚跑完四公里的Peter咬着牙架着胳膊露着肚子，而凌晨四点才睡着的Johnny梗着脖子仰着下巴固执地盯着Peter的眼睛，凉风拂过，一阵的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　Cherry奶奶已经在打电话了，嗡嗡嗡嗡像只发现了新花园的小蜜蜂在呼朋引伴。当她用尖细的嗓子喊着“Lily你还不来吗我觉得他们就要搞上了”的是时候，Peter猛得动了动自己的鼻子，一个响亮的喷嚏让人措手不及，Johnny非常敏捷地后退，而Peter用手想替他挡一下可扑空了，惯性加速度猛然成为此刻宇宙中存在的唯一真理发挥了积极主动的作用：Peter扭着头打着他的下一个喷嚏同时一脚踏上了Johnny神圣的物质家园，Johnny立刻想推他出去，但他被Peter胡乱挥舞的手戳到了眼睛于是他嗷嗷叫着以更快的加速度向后倒，此刻他做了个正常人都会做的事情，他拉了Peter一把希望稳住自己，结果这让Peter在Johnny的门前地毯上打滑了，他“嗷”的一声向前摔而Johnny及时地撑住了。可显然“作息规律按时三餐的好青年”Peter的体重是“爱健身但日夜颠倒的文艺小青年”Johnny生命中的不可承受之重，于是作用力与反作用力，受力方Johnny开始以不可逆转之势往后倒。Peter打完了他的第三个喷嚏，他想要说什么，但他的发音被气流切割得破碎模糊，当Johnny意识到的时候，一只温暖的手掌已经坚定地托住了他的后脑勺，下一刻他听到巨大的闷响，看到摇晃的茶几，感觉到脑袋后面突起的五根手指和肚子上坚硬的肌肉块。  
　　Peter压在Johnny身上打着一个又一个的喷嚏，他眼眶泛红整个人都一颤一颤的，恩，准确说是在Johnny身上一颤一颤的，场面应该很混乱，因为Cherry太太的嗓音几乎要爆破整条街。  
　　“Hoooooooooly Shiiiiiiiiiiit！！！！他们真的搞上了！！”  
　　Johnny痛苦地闭上眼睛，而Peter还轰隆隆地震颤着，像辆小火车。他看起来非常抱歉，整张脸都涨红了，而这让Johnny满鼻子尖都嗅到Peter出汗的味道。  
　　呃呃呃呃呃呃呃嘿！  
　　Johnny无助地看着天花板。  
　　“我……阿嚏！好，好，好……阿嚏，好像对你的，阿嚏阿嚏，香水，阿嚏，过敏！但我，啊啊，阿嚏，真的，阿嚏，只是，来，啊啊啊啊啊阿嚏！”  
　　闭嘴吧。  
　　Johnny想。  
　　不过他什么都没有说，他安静地拍了拍Peter的背，同时更用力地压着他的五根手指。  
　　  
　　这件事过去很久的某日，准确来说是一个冷得能让人脚趾头都蜷缩不起来的冬季，Peter堂而皇之地享受着Johnny家的暖气，游戏机和大屏幕高清液晶电视，Johnny问心无愧地享受着Peter盯着狂风暴雪买来的他最爱的西班牙菜，他开始思考到底是什么引导他和Peter发展成了这样的关系。  
　　Peter说一定是当时自己真挚诚实的态度感动了Johnny，Johnny当然觉得那是放屁。  
　　然而Johnn眼前的现实是--  
　　衣柜里有一两件属于对方的衣服，游戏里固定的组队ID，发短信会使用只有彼此知道的短语符号，洗手台上第二个人的牙刷杯，淋浴间另一种材质的毛巾和另一种气味的沐浴露，共享的wifi密码和共同度过的周六，周日或者周一二三四五。  
　　Peter显然在不知不觉间入侵了Johnny严格划分的私人领地， Peter不是一个可以第二天就删掉的电话号码，Peter也不是一张一起喝酒却叫不出名字的面孔。  
　　当某一天Johnny和Peter一起看《狮子王》的时候，他意识到三件事情：  
　　首先，夜店之王Johnny Storm居然真的放弃了一个美好的夜晚和Peter Quill在一起看“动画片”。  
　　其次，《狮子王》真的太好看了太好看了，所以他们必须再看一遍。  
　　最后，当Peter说Johnny就像丁满，而Johnny立刻说那你就是澎澎，接着他们一起哈哈大笑觉得非常得意，直到第二天Johnny睡觉的时候才咂吧出这件事情带有一丁点儿希区柯克式的惊悚意味。  
　　所以，到底为什么会这样？  
　　可能是因为：那一天当Peter和Johnny两个人互相搀扶跌跌撞撞爬起来后，Johnny做的第一件事情不是让Peter立马滚蛋而是身手敏捷地把门给重重关上了。  
　　砰。  
　　当世界关上一扇门，必定为你打开一扇窗。  
　　至理名言。  
　　  
　　以上就是关于Johnny Storm如何第一次遇到“Peter·想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来·Quill”的故事。


	7. Chapter 7

_真实生活里的大部分都是不可想象的。_  
 _Steve疲倦地靠坐在一堵残破的断墙上，Natasha在通讯频道里问他怎么样了，Steve可以听到她说话的声音里参杂着渐渐衰弱的爆炸声和疏散行人特有的那种凌乱声音。战争与战场从来都不是一样的概念，战争是属于国家和军人的，而战场却吞噬其所能触及的一切。奔跑，求救，叫嚷，哭喊，争吵，祷告，这些平民发出的声音像是地球的呼吸，微弱却永远都无法忽视。_  
 _“嗨，Captain America？”_  
 _一个小石子咕噜咕噜滚到Steve的鞋尖，他抬起头，看到同样灰头土脸的星际来客在冲他挥手，他的衣服上留着灼烧和切割的痕迹，脸上带着血迹和灰尘，真奇怪，外星人的血液也是红色的吗？Steve胡思乱想着，对方顺着他的目光摸了摸自己的脸。_  
 _“我和地球人很像，差不多是一样的。”他似乎看透了Steve的想法，轻松地笑了笑，随手把指尖黏上的血擦在衣服上。他的左手拎着一只玩具布偶熊，整个都灰扑扑的，右胳膊还开线了，露出一大团棉花。_  
 _“甜心熊？”_  
 _“一个小姑娘的，她让我帮忙去找，而现在她不知道跑哪去了。”_  
 _“你不该来战地中心，她现在应该被带去疏散区了，你该去那儿找找。”_  
 _“嗯哼……我是顺便来看看还有其他什么能捡回去，我以前就爱干这个，捡到了就算是我的……”_  
 _Star Lord说着一屁股在Steve身边坐下，他们的肩膀撞了下，两人同时抽了口冷气，Steve撑着手向旁边挪开点，让两人都能靠在石墙上。_  
 _“看来每个星球的警察都喜欢等什么都收拾好了才赶过来。”Star Lord用下巴指了指天空。_  
 _“事实上那个是神盾局。”Steve平静地望着那盘旋而来的航母，一只只小型载人飞船正从上面飞下来，“纽约警察的话大概还得等上一会儿。”_  
 _“真的？”_  
 _“真的。”_  
 _“所以……你真的是Captain America？”_  
 _Steve没有回答，他低着头舔了舔开裂的嘴唇，把Star Lord手里的甜心熊拽过去，他也不知道具体要做什么，所以漫不经心地捏着熊的胳膊，把那些棉花仔细地塞进去，好像这样他的胳膊就会痊愈一样。_  
 _一名神盾小兵穿着厚重的防御装，端着冲锋枪路过他们，又快速地跑回来，他并拢双脚认认真真地朝Captain America敬了个礼，Steve示意他去前方看看有没有残留的攻击势力，他便又快速地跑开了。_  
 _“唔喔！”Star Lord小声地感叹着，注意到神盾小兵惊讶羡慕的眼神，他挪动着身子坐到了Steve面前，用手指勾起Steve的面罩偷偷看了一眼，Steve拍开他的手，可他还是用更大的声音说了句：“唔！喔！”_  
 _Steve瞪了他一眼，不过，显然他一点儿也不生气。_  
 _“我居然住在Captain America的家里。”_  
 _“所以呢，你是要准备付房租还是怎么样？”_  
 _“真遗憾，我可是一美元都没有的穷光蛋！但我之前就打算回报Steve，不过现在看来有点难办……”_  
 _Steve扭过头，因为感觉到Star Lord在膝盖上稍稍施力的手：“怎么了？”_  
 _“因为我想邀请Steve和我一起去太空。”Star Lord的双肩随着他的呼吸一起一伏，“那么Captain America会同意吗？”_  
　　………………  
　　…………  
　　……  
　　  
　　  
　　“太难看了，下一件。”  
　　“后腰的缝线看起来好丑，下一件。”  
　　“把你的手从那件斑点西装上拿开，不然我就让你打着石膏去参加婚礼……”  
　　“那件是燕尾服，你能不能认真点？”  
　　“左手边第三件，是的，别做鬼脸，去试，马上！”  
　　Johnny看着Peter拿着西装走进了换衣间，他大大地叹了口气，有气无力地把脑袋支撑在铁制椅背上，嘴巴很大声地吸着西装店服务员送来的果汁。  
　　  
　　Johnny觉得自己脑子大概有点问题，当Peter宣布他要结婚后，那句话仿佛成了什么神奇的魔咒，使得Johnny无法再对那个喜气洋洋的混蛋说出一个“不”字。当Johnny意识到他们到底在干什么时，他们已经去看了那个到处是白色椅子和粉色缎带的结婚场地，试吃了一整个下午的纸杯蛋糕，穿越半个城市去预订鲜花和气球，花了整整三个小时来慎重决定邀请单的样式，好像到底该是对称花纹还是镶金边框会决定第三次世界大战什么时候爆发一样。而现在他们在挑选婚礼礼服，此外还有厚厚一沓A4纸的待办事项塞在Peter的挎包里。  
　　Johnny的旁边正坐着另一个家伙，Drax，职业拳击手，粗壮的手臂和健壮的双腿让Johnny莫名心疼被他压在屁股底下的小椅子。  
　　  
　　他们在察看结婚场地的时候第一次见面，当然，因为他是新郎，或者是……“新娘”？Whatever。  
　　虽然Peter很久以前可能暗示过自己男女都OK，但他真的要和同性结婚的现实还是让炙烤在100多华氏摄氏度下的Johnny觉得口干舌燥，头晕目眩，此刻正在扮演幸福傻瓜的Peter在远处的露天舞台边和一圈白绿相间花环较劲，他看了看Johnny和Drax，于是莫名兴奋地挥舞着他的手。  
　　Johnny往旁边站了点，这样Drax就可以完全遮住身后的Peter了。  
　　Drax是个比Johnny足足高5英寸的壮汉，穿着件豆沙绿的汗衫，一看就是Peter的品味，可惜胸口那只白兔子已经完全被撑变形了，像是被一辆压土机给来回碾过。Johnny酝酿了良久，轮流舔了两遍的牙根，咬了三次舌尖才干巴巴地憋出一句：“恭喜呀。”  
　　目测将近300磅的壮汉立时如娇羞的十八岁少女般羞红了脸，随着他捂脸的动作，他胸前的兔子一下子被缩成了张潸然欲泣的脸。他用足以让Johnny胸口一闷的力道捶了他一下：“谢谢你。”  
　　哎哟，不错啊Peter，看来你还是能做上面的那个啊！  
　　Johnny揉了揉胸口，又因为这样的想法止不住地皱眉。  
　　“对不起，我弄疼你了吗？”Drax立刻把Johnny的皱眉理解成了自己力气过大造成的伤害，他瞪圆了眼睛一副很抱歉的样子，有些急躁地捏了捏拳头，结果被自己骨关节发出的嘎达嘎达声搞得更加不好意思。这样一副与大块头完全相反的敏感心肠让Johnny不由得想起Ben，Ben也是个外糙内柔的硬汉，曾经独自偷偷地喂过一窝流浪猫被Sue发现了就赖到Johnny身上，这样说来他们似乎是同一款，不知道如果Peter遇到Ben会不会也喜欢……  
　　停。  
　　我大概是中暑了，Johnny摁住额头，请给我一杯冰镇朗姆酒。  
　　  
　　“你不也挑一件嘛？”  
　　“恩，我的上周已经挑好了。”  
　　“你们不一起挑衣服？”Johnny觉得自己听起好像有些生气。  
　　“啊……恩……因为，Peter比较挑。”Drax显得有些局促，十根同样粗壮的手指纠结地搅在一起，“非常的……挑……他的想法总是很奇怪，咳咳，所以眼光也总是……很奇怪。”  
　　Drax冲Johnny不断地眨眨眼，光光的大脑门上隐隐有了点汗水的反光。  
　　“啊，我知道了。”Johnny缓缓地说，完全不能理解Drax莫名其妙的紧张和莫名其妙的大松一口气，说起来，反正他就是完全地不能理解Drax。  
　　“所以……你们什么时候认识的？”  
　　“恩，在地下拳击场的时候，Peter打得不错。”Drax笑了下，挥舞起手掌，“我在第三回合才把他打趴下！当时赛场里的叫声简直要震聋耳朵。”  
　　Johnny做了个鬼脸：“他可从来没跟我说过这个。”  
　　“哦，恩？”Drax呆呆地张了张嘴，“没有吗，哦，哦那就不说这个了！可能他觉得不好……其实他也很久没去了。”  
　　“可能吧，也许他根本就不稀罕告诉我。”Johnny状死无谓地耸了下肩，Drax又开始不安地在椅子上挪来挪去，屁股下的椅子发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的哀鸣。  
　　“那……你跟Peter认识很久了吗？”  
　　“他从来没有跟你说起过我？”  
　　“说，说，说起过一点，点。”  
　　很好，这就是“基本没有提过”的意思。Johnny短促地笑了下，然而听起来像是重重地哼了声，感觉有什么难以下咽的东西梗在他的嗓子眼里，而他晃荡着手里的果汁却懒得再去倒满。  
　　“所以你跟Peter认识很久咯？”  
　　“新娘”先生看起来对于这个问题很感兴趣，Johnny攥着杯子低头数着面前的地砖，好一会儿后他发现Drax还在偷偷地看着他。  
　　“大概……三年多……吧……”  
　　“那真是好久吼！”Drax听起来很愉快。  
　　当然，准确的说是三年七个月多四天，因为那天正好是我的生日，而你的男朋友把我从酒吧里拷走了，我们还一起在大街上吹凉风吃面包他拿走了我5美元和一个限量版安全套，而我摸了他的好腹肌你想听吗想听吗想听吗想听吗！  
　　Johnny冷静地回以无声的微笑，那感觉像是粘在脸上的塑胶贴纸，同时他不为人知地祈祷着，祈祷自己手中的果汁能够变成酒精，好让他一饮而尽。  
　　“那么，你会来参加我的婚礼吗？”

**那么，你会来参加我的婚礼吗？**

  
　　Peter从来没有问过Johnny这个问题，在那天他告诉Johnny这个爆炸新闻后发生了什么？他们好像安静了会儿，直到Johnny走过去摸了摸他的胳膊，而Peter站起来抱住他用下巴把Johnny的肩膀压的很疼很疼，接着Johnny推开了他，是非常有礼貌地推开了他，他得出门了，他得去和他的姐姐吃晚饭，所以他当然不能有时间好好地和Peter说些祝福的话。而当他回去的时候，Peter也理所当然的回家了。每个人都该回自己的家。  
　　后来呢？  
　　记忆似乎缺了一块，似乎是一段无关紧要，如果是拍电影就会简单的用“几天后”来过渡的记忆，接着就是Johnny投入到了“无法对Peter说不”的被诅咒生活里，忙忙碌碌的一天又一天，像是上了发条不断向前的锡兵。但是在今天，Drax的声音像个清亮的旁白，在Johnny毫无准备地情况下抛出了一个他从没想过但其实一开始就不该忽略的问题。  
　　那么，你会去参加Peter的婚礼吗？  
　　为什么不呢，对吧？  
　　为什么不呢。  
　　“会吗，Johnny？”Drax又问，眼神真诚，神情紧张。  
　　“你最好叫我Storm。”  
　　Johnny说完就后悔了，然而他已经说完了。  
　　顿时，尴尬感就好像Johnny手里的纸杯，在Johnny眼中它已经被捏得变形了，完全成为了另一种东西，但没人能把它从Johnny的手中拿走。  
　　Johnny站起来，感觉什么东西从身体上细细碎碎地剥落，丁零当啷地掉了一地。  
　　“你怎么进去那么久，快点出来！”Johnny猛得走过去敲打更衣室的门，里头传来一声闷响，听起来像是有人摔到了地上，然而既没有人出来也没有人回答。  
　　“你穿个衣服怎么那么磨磨蹭蹭的！”Johnny又敲了一下，听起来比刚才还响。  
　　“他动作一直比较慢。”Drax小小声地说了句，Johnny在门前僵立了会儿，转动身体像是转动老旧的门轴，当他终于转过身子的时候，他接收到Drax小心翼翼投来的担忧的目光和再远点导购小姐躲躲闪闪的眼神。  
　　有什么好看的？  
　　Johnny扭动脖子，礼服店到处是随意摆放的穿衣镜，各种角度的镜面都反射出自己半张着嘴的滑稽表情，他瞪着松石蓝的眼睛，下巴和肩膀一样紧绷，左手捏着纸杯，没有注意到倾倒下来果汁滴在自己的鞋子上。他一动，几个扭曲的Johnny就同时向Johnny看过来。  
　　“你……还好吧？”Drax担忧的声音仿佛从很远的地方飘过来。  
　　“我很抱歉！”Johnny模糊地说着，“Drax对不起，我有点没睡好……对不起。”  
　　Drax走过来安静地看着他，想拍拍他又担心自己的大力气。  
　　Johnny死盯着自己鞋面上滑下的橙色果汁。  
　　“我其实想说……”Johnny咬着口腔内的软肉，他听到更衣室门锁转动的声音，他默不作声地后退了一步，用脚死死地抵住门，坚定的。  
　　“关于Peter……”  
　　门那边推拒的力量停了一下，Johnny特别大地吸了一口气。  
　　“Peter Quill是我非常好的朋友，虽然他可能没和你说过，但我真的是。他可能有时候看起来很傻，大部分时候很傻，而且总会用一堆怪点子给人惹麻烦，但他有着我所遇到过的人中，所有人中，最饱满的生活热情，他似乎永远都不会泄气，总能在最糟糕的情况下想出办法，而且有些办法该死的好。你该试着和他去野营，你会大吃一惊的，哦当然，你们肯定都去过了。他洗衣服和做饭也干得不错，所以Drax，你懂的，别浪费。我的意思是，跟Peter在一起，你永远都能感觉到生活中的希望，这是一件非常了不起的事情，比我能想到的很多事情都珍贵，而我相信你们会……”  
　　Johnny哽了一下，他往前走了一步，快速地咬了下嘴唇。  
　　这他妈真是小娘炮才会干的事！  
　　他没法再继续说下去了，心里面有另一个声音在尖叫嘶吼。Johnny安静地上前拥抱了把目瞪口呆的Drax，然后他绕过他，把纸杯投篮般丢进了垃圾桶。  
　　“新婚快乐。里面的新郎今天无论挑中什么衣服，都算我的，当我送给你们的结婚礼物。”Peter把签了名的空白支票递给还在发愣的店员小姐，随后一把抓起丢在沙发上的外套，他听见身后更衣室门打开的声音，但Johnny头也不回，跑得飞快。  
　　Run，Johnny，Run。  
　　不仅仅是脸，他整个人都要烧起来了。  
　　他一口气跑出店门跳进路边的跑车，点火，离合器，油门，方向盘，一气呵成。  
　　在轰鸣的引擎声中，伴随着一声尖锐的轮胎摩擦，Johnny终于逃走了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　“开心了？”Drax问。  
　　当他看着Peter胳膊上挂着西装，满脸笑容地靠在门边上的时候，他到底还是忍住了往他脑袋上招呼的拳头，毕竟这位是他的伴郎，他的结婚戒指还藏在只有他知道的地方。  
　　“老天……”Peter捂着脸笑得肩膀一抽一抽的，那一脸得瑟的样子让Drax忍不住翻了个白眼，“天哪Johnny刚才说的那些，要是我在电影里看到的话，绝对会笑得滚到地上去，但是，Man！当这些话是夸我的时候，你听到了吧，你听到他刚才是怎么说我的了吧……”  
　　Peter又抹了把脸才站直身子，Drax惊讶地瞪着他通红的耳朵。  
 **“我简直都要哭了！”**  
　　  
　　  
　　现在让我们站在Peter的角度来说一说他和Johnny的故事。  
　　首先我们要明确的是，Peter Quill其实是个非常迷信的家伙，他一直以来都坚信着一条奇怪的准则：  
　　当所有身边的事物都在暗示去做某件事情的时候，你就必须去完成它。  
　　最直观阐述Peter坚持这条诡异准则决心的事例发生在他七岁那年和奶奶一起去教堂做礼拜，他在出门前先是看到了邻居家的暹罗猫莫名其妙被剃干净了身上的毛，接着在路上发现了一家新开的发廊店，当坐下后奶奶给小Peter介绍了新交的法兰西朋友，唱诗班第一句的起音是“fa”而结尾也是“fa”，在整个福音主义讲演的过程中，他身后坐着的Sissy小姐一直悄悄和她的好朋友讨论换发型的问题。这一系列的事件在Peter心中无异于一个不断膨胀的信号气球，最终他在礼拜结束后偷偷剃光了Len神父的头发因为他真的 真的真的讨厌他的发型足够久了，即使最后被禁足一周他也为这次行动感到无上的骄傲。  
　　从某种意义上说，他和那种相信“打破镜子要倒霉七年”的小女孩没有太大的分别，又或者Rocket曾一针见血地指出这一切不过是Peter恶作剧的借口。  
　　无论如何，我们都得承认，Peter和Johnny之间发生的过去现在甚至未来其实都受到了这条准则潜移默化的指引。  
　　  
　　Peter Quill阅读到的关于Johnny的第一个句子是：  
 _“无意识是真正的心灵。”*1_  
　　这句话印在他的那本《Fire》的卷首，被做成老式打字机的模糊字形，代替那些“献给XXX”或者“感谢XXX”的消费大众情怀类句子，其后也没有推荐人序，出版人序或者自序什么的，第二页就是个干干净净的1，正文，2，正文，3，巴拉巴拉巴拉，一直到“The End”而终结，颇有一种作者除了这个故事本身没有一点废话想和读者分享的高傲感。  
　　这句话对于Peter这样基本没有阅读文学作品爱好的人来说无异于看到有人对着一客牛排深情款款地背了首莎士比亚的十四行诗，一本讲“解雇”的书居然用这样的开头，此人想来不是娘炮就是有病，即使后来Peter意识到Fire更可能的意思是“火焰”，但无法挽回的，那时的他已经一边吸着鼻子缅怀着逝去的爱情一边毫不犹豫地用马克笔在Johnny的等身展板，他脑袋上方画了个蝴蝶结，接着又给他画了胸罩和百褶短裙。当年为了哄女朋友开心，被书店看门狗狂追四条街硬是偷回来的等身展板，现在除了证明这个叫Johnny的小混蛋穿裙子可能比较好看外，其他一点屁用也没有。  
 _“爱情都是科幻小说。”_  
　　第12页。  
　　Peter一边点头一边用沾了口水的拇指翻到下一页。  
　　  
 _“她低头的时候，我只能盯着她眉骨上的那块创可贴瞧，但不可抑制地，那让我感觉到前所未有的性奋。”_  
　　第78页。  
　　Peter一边摇头晃脑一边按下了马桶的冲水把手。  
　　  
 _“我小时候，非常不喜欢坐校车回家，那里总弥漫着一股早餐牛奶或者午休面包的味道。我喜欢坐巴士，红色的双层巴士，我一定会坐在第二层车头的位置，想象着我就是司机，而我可以把车开去任何一个我想去的地方，还有很多人迫不及待地希望和我一起走。这很美好，刺激与迷失感跳跃在我的皮肤上，但更美好的是，当我下了车，我还有一个家可以回去。”_  
　　第197页。  
　　Peter双脚卷着被子，用纸巾大大咧咧地擤鼻涕，床边的闹钟指向凌晨2点。  
  
 _“记住她本来的样子，记住迷恋上她的过程，就是我们留给彼此最好的礼物。”*2_  
　　第256页。  
　　Peter合上书。  
　　一分钟后，他重新翻到了第1页。  
　　小娘炮大概的确有那么点对于世界“纤细敏感的独特体验”，最后，Peter不得不这么说。这是他第一次看完一本小说，这也是他第一次重复看一本小说，这同时是他第一次把同一本小说看了三遍。  
　　这就是第一个“暗示”。  
　　  
　　通常发现第一个暗示，就很容易发现第二个，第三个，第四个……  
　　Peter被分到了一个新的项目组，那个编程项目的名字是“Journey of Jungle”。  
　　Peter发现自己订阅了两年的杂志开了个读者调查，询问是否需要在最后一版开设个畅销书作家专栏，而Johnny Storm的名字在候选人名单里，倒数第三个。3乘2加3减2还正好是Peter的幸运数字呢。  
　　Peter最讨厌的一家汉堡店终于关门大吉了，一块新招牌用布盖着立在墙边影影约约可以看到火焰的图案。  
　　Peter的邮箱里莫名其妙多了本Johnny Storm书友会的宣传册，他意识到他的前女友还没有修改收件地址，Peter放任了这一行为，并且注意到下个月书友会有活动，地址就在离他家两条街的地方。  
　　Peter因为去阁楼找一盘古早的游戏光碟而意外发现了早已遗失的高中纪念册，他翻到了当年高校橄榄球联赛的合照，他还记得决赛发生的乌龙事件，对方球队的四分卫莫名其妙换了人但没有一个人知道，直到最后他的帽子被撞掉了才发现那家伙可能根本不是个高中生。Peter的球队获得了联赛冠军，而那个小鬼在场边哇哇大哭让Peter的队员们嘲笑了好久。Peter想到这里再次大笑起来，他搓着那层照片外的保护膜，小心翼翼地把联赛照片抽出来，这个时候他发现联赛照片后面还藏着另一张照片，他几乎都要忘记了，那是最后所有球员抬着那个孩子拍的照片，他长得高高瘦瘦的，左手还在揉眼睛，而Peter和其他球员们在忙着揉他的头发。Peter小心地捏着照片的边角，透过天窗照进来的亮光注视着胶面，哭包的脸就藏在无数的手掌后面，藏着一抹金亮的头发和鼓起的腮边，Peter不断变化着阳光照射的角度，终于在某个时刻捕捉到了男孩在指缝间露出的蓝眼睛。他呆愣了两秒，飞快地冲向电脑查询Storm的中学学校，哦，好像离得有点远。Peter哼了一声，继续拨动着滑轮，他发现Storm有个姐姐，他丝毫不停留地搜索起了Sue Storm。现在是信息时代，Peter努力让自己的表情不要表现得像个跟踪狂。美女姐姐在一家研究机构工作，下拉下拉下拉，Peter看到自己高中的名字出现在履历栏上。噜啦啦啦，Peter发出满意的呼噜声，对着照片上的小Johnny眨了下眼睛。  
　　Peter粘着假胡子参加了Johnny小娘炮的书友会，不过他没看到Johnny，男女比例几乎持平的书友会成员们从章节朗诵一路发展到了Johnny各类八卦新闻的探讨交流，Peter偶尔的几个发言意外地获得了广泛的认同，并在最后得到了一件印着Johnny大头照的鲜黄色纪念T恤。  
　　Journey of Jungle的开发项目让Peter加了整整三个月的班，期间他又参加了2次书友会的活动，续订了开始连载Johnny专栏的杂志，把球赛照片翻印了一张当书签夹在了《Fire》里。当程序测试完毕交工的那一晚，Peter和好友们勾肩搭背地踏进酒吧，就在那个时候，他看见他，活生生的Johnny Storm，在舞池里疯狂扭动着他的身体，他跳跃的头发和胡乱飞舞的手臂被灯光染成斑斓的颜色，黑亮的皮裤和贴身汗衫包裹着一具年轻到嚣张的躯体，偏偏还要露出一截白到发亮的致命腰线。Johnny冲着Peter挥手的动作让最近失眠的程序员眼前发黑，然后一个男人挤过Peter和他的朋友朝Johnny走去再一起进了远处的小包厢。  
　　“快听，DJ在放《God is Speaking》”一旁的直男同事拽了拽Peter的袖子。  
　　Peter的心情此刻非常的复杂，因为他一直都在做一件事情，那就是无法自控地往Johnny的小包厢瞟。  
　　当Dey想要说什么的时候，Johnny正揪起某个讨厌家伙的衣领。  
　　“Dey，把你手铐借我用一下。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　Peter的目光炯炯有神，周身笼罩在一种势不可挡的气场中。  
　　“嘿，我想我们可以打个赌，那会很有意思的……”  
　　如果有一款仪器可以计量上帝给Peter提供的暗示值的话，它现在一定爆盘了，并且暴力翻炒着Peter的大脑。  
　　“这他妈，就是，该死的，命运！”  
　　Fire，第233页。  
　　  
　　现在让我们来跳跃一下时间线。  
　　关于Peter和Johnny的故事当然还有很多很多，想想吧，他们毕竟是“三年七个月零四天”的朋友，如果我们要把这三万多小时里发生的事情都叙述一遍，那起码得不眠不休地看上一个星期，然而时间的流逝并不总允许人们沉迷过往，Johnny和Peter都正全速前进在自己的命运之路上，距离属于他们的结局，我们还有两章又三分之一的倒计时。  
　　所以我们得跳过Peter终于下定决心假借晨跑之名去敲Johnny大门前的那一晚经历了怎样的心理斗争，跳过他们一起参加游戏排位赛的日子，跳过他们手拉手去另一个半球的海洋公园之旅，跳过Peter一点点用自己的“垃圾”塞满Johnny“空旷单调”私人房子的时光。  
　　跳过……balabala……balabala……balabala……  
　　现在让我们来看一看“Peter·想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来·Quill”再次遇到“Johnny·全能作死小达人·Storm”的那一天，以及“Peter·马上有重大事件宣布·Quill”第一次出现告诉Johnny……  
　　嘘--我们不要剧透。  
　　  
　　  
　　那一晚Peter是被电话吵醒的。  
　　属于Johnny的专属铃声是一只以降E调不断唱歌的绵羊，这事儿说起来挺蠢的，但Johnny也把Peter的专属铃声设置成了三只小猪不断用哼哼唱命运交响曲，所以两个人一起干蠢事看起来就没那么蠢了。  
　　伴随着Peter痛苦的呻吟，不断震动的手机被巴拉进了被窝，在接通前他不可避免地扫了眼时间，4:14，人类最渴睡的黎明。  
　　“Johnny……”Peter打着哈欠。  
　　电话那边一阵安静，只能听到沙沙沙空气流动的声音和清浅的呼吸，Peter挣扎在半睡半醒间听了这段空旷无聊的白噪音大约一分多钟，止不住地又打了个哈欠，这个时候他听到一声短促的啜泣，像是故意躲在Peter的声音后面般一闪而逝，Peter在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，发现自己完全醒了。  
　　“Johnny，你没事吧？”Peter捏了捏手机。  
　　“恩--”Johnny被拖得长长的声音响起在耳朵里，他又狠狠地吸了下鼻子才闷闷地开口，“Peter你醒着啊？”  
　　Peter把一句到嘴边的脏话咽了下去，这让他更加确定Johnny有点问题，因为他可不是个会关心别人醒不醒的家伙，往常他把Peter吵醒的时候，背景音里永远是嘈杂的音乐和人声，他扯着嗓子问Peter要不要来找乐子，在被损几句后笑嘻嘻地挂掉电话，颇有种吵醒他为荣的骄傲氛围，然而今天的Johnny过分安静乖巧，Peter甚至怀疑他是不是哭了，这个想法让他咬了咬牙根。  
　　“Johnny你在哪？”  
　　这次Johnny拖了比刚才更长的时间才回答：“唉，我胃有点难受。”  
　　“你人在哪？”Peter一骨碌坐了起来。  
　　“恩……Peter我的车被拖走了。”  
　　“所以说你人在哪？”  
　　“喂，是无聊的Richards嘛，我找我姐！”  
　　“…………看看你周围，有什么标志建筑吗？”  
　　“……有……一个很高的…………嗝…………路灯……”  
　　Peter倍感无力地在床边扶住了额头：“还有吗？”  
　　“还有……星星……”  
　　Peter开始无声但动作迅速地穿裤子，他用肩膀和右脸夹着手机，从床缝里抽出袜子套上。大概是因为他太久没说话，Johnny在电话那边又哼唧开了：“Peter，Peter，Peter你还在吗？”  
　　“所以你这是喝醉来我这发酒疯了？”  
　　“啊，没有啦。”Johnny似乎重重地拍了下什么东西，听起来应该就是那根路灯。  
　　“你站在那儿别动……”Peter打开电脑开始连线查找Johnny的手机，耶，感谢现代科技，别问他为什么知道Johnny的密码。Peter一边穿外套一边满意地看着搜索圈的缓冲进度。  
　　“Peter，我给很多人打电话只有你理我。”  
　　Peter停了下来，只套了一只袜子的脚缓缓地踩回地面。屋里没有开灯，只有手机和电脑屏幕的荧光闪烁在Peter的脸上，听筒里稳定地传来Johnny一下又一下时轻时缓的呼吸，那声音太过清晰，就好像Johnny也站在这个房间里，下巴搁在Peter的肩膀上，温暖潮湿的呼吸吹拂过Peter的耳朵。喝醉了的Johnny，嘴唇和脸颊都红红的，他的睫毛很长是淡金色的，永远都会在下眼睑上忽闪出滑动的阴影。他拿着手机对Peter说话，手臂和脖子被月光照得刷白，突显出他弧度可爱的手肘关节。  
　　Peter听见自己很大声地咽了口唾沫，所以说真的不该在正常人做春梦的时间把人吵醒，你说对不对，Johnny？  
　　“Peeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttter？”Johnny拖长的声音又一次在Peter耳边响起，“你……还在吗？”  
　　“在在在在。”Peter焦躁地戳了戳回车键，虽然那并没有什么实际的作用。  
　　“哦。”Johnny打了个喷嚏，声音大得Peter心惊肉跳的。  
　　事实上Johnny Boy你做人真的很有问题而且这么晚打电话有人理你才有鬼，Peter这么想着完全忽略了自己正是那个在心甘情愿接电话的“鬼”，搜索已经缓冲完毕了，地图正一格一格下移着显示图像。  
　　“那是因为我觉得你很有意思。”Peter由衷地说，“毕竟愿意和我去参加斗舞大赛的也只有你一个。”  
　　“耶……”Peter听见Johnny在对面毫不掩饰地大笑起来，就是那种喝醉酒最肆无忌惮的傻笑，“真的太蠢了，哈哈哈，你后来跳到玩偶身上蹭的那个视频其实是我传上去的哈哈哈哈。”  
　　“是，是，我早就知道了，所以我偷偷刷了你的信用卡买了新的PSP但你好像一直没发现。”  
　　“哎，是嘛？哦……嗝！”  
　　Peter听到了个响亮的酒嗝，Peter叹了口气。  
　　“那你知不知道你上次约Ellen没成功是因为我在你上洗手间的时候说你是个gay？”  
　　“Ellen是哪个？”  
　　“恩，就是那个……短头发的，脸上有小雀斑的，手腕上纹了条蛇的那个Ellen。”  
　　“我不太记得了。”  
　　“我当时看你们还挺聊得来的……”Johnny在电话对面咂巴着嘴，“真搞不懂，我明明比你帅多了，却总有姑娘更喜欢你，觉得你更有安全感。”  
　　“所以你是承认你欠我一个女朋友，恩？”  
　　“得了吧，你都不记得她了。顶多也就一炮……”  
　　看看看，Johnny，这就是你不讨人喜欢的原因，你永远都能说出最伤人的话。Peter盯着电脑屏幕，他已经看到了街区，看起来离自己还挺近的。  
　　“大不了我陪你……”  
　　“砰”的一声，Peter手一抖把笔电摔下去了。  
　　而Johnny的声音还在继续：“赔你一个别人……嗯嗯嗯……红头发的你喜欢吗？”  
　　Peter蹲在地上扶起自己的笔电，感受到内心草地被莫名生物踩踏过后的气恼，地图又要重新加载了，他无奈地盘腿坐在地板上，揉着自己的脖子，Johnny倒似乎提起了兴致，喋喋不休地说着些有的没有的话，忽远忽近，伴着时不时的小酒嗝。  
　　“Johnny……”  
　　“恩？”  
　　“你为什么要说我是个gay？”  
　　这是Johnny停顿时间最久的一次，但Peter知道他没有挂断电话，因为他可以听见对方的呼吸正炽热地摩擦着电话线路。Peter扫了眼加载完毕的地图，沉默地合上电脑。  
　　那套暗示理论又在他的大脑皮层蠢蠢欲动了。  
　　他没有开灯，一路从卧室坚定地走向大门，他路过满墙壁的超级英雄漫海报，路过他用Johnny信用卡买的掌机，路过那张他揉着小Johnny头发的照片，Peter一往无前，右手手机左手握拳，想象中的披风在肩膀上随风飞舞。如果现在不是深更半夜，Peter Quill可能已经开始给自己唱背景音乐了。  
　　  
　　Peter推开了门。  
　　  
　　Johnny坐在一根高高的路灯旁边。  
　　Johnny坐在满天星斗下面。  
　　Johnny坐在灰尘扑扑的马路牙子上。  
　　Johnny坐在Peter家大门口的正对面。  
　　他披着一件皱巴巴的黑色西装，左胸前的口袋上插着凋谢了一半的胸花。  
　　“哦嗨。”Peter对着电话说，他走到Johnny面前才挂断电话，叉着腰歪着头望着他。  
　　Johnny维持着握电话的姿势仰起脸，脸上还带着没反应过来的茫然，手机光照亮一半的他又暗藏另一半。一切就像Peter想象中的样子，发红的脸颊和嘴唇，淡金色的睫毛，下眼睑的阴影，脖子和可爱的手肘。他整个人唯一的依靠就是那根黑色的路灯杆子，当Peter去拍他脑袋的时候，他才大梦初醒般地又打了个嗝。  
　　“Peter？”  
　　“不然你以为是谁？”  
　　Johnny发出一声很长但很满足的叹息，就像一只金毛犬回到自己的狗窝前惬意地打了个响鼻。他拍了拍身边的空地招呼Peter也坐下来，那过于欢快的动作表明他还醉得不清，至少清醒状态的Johnny是绝对不会一把搂住Peter的胳膊整个脸都蹭上来的。  
　　“Ben也下车了。”  
　　“什么？他开走了你的车。”  
　　“不不不，车还是我在开，我还没决定好到底要开到哪里。但Ben要和Alicia回家了。”  
　　Peter想起来今天是Ben和Alicia结婚的日子，Ben Grimm，Johnny提起过的没有血缘关系的家人。Peter拍了拍自己好友的背，大概有点明白这种怅然若失的心情。毕竟能受得了Johnny的人本来就不多，Peter觉得自己应该也算一个。  
　　“我不太高兴。”Johnny玩弄着自己的手指，“我觉得我要哭了。”  
　　这话让Peter吓了一跳，他觉得今晚自己已经够惊吓的了，所以丝毫没什么顾忌的，他大力地捧起Johnny的脸想看一看这个小娘炮是不是已经在泪流成河，然而Johnny无论是眼睛还是脸都干干的，他神色平静，鼻翼微动，身上满是薄荷酒与奶油混合的味道，Peter发现他的嘴唇上还沾着没有擦干净的口红，不知是亲吻哪位宾客留下的，鲜艳的桃红色，溢出他的左唇角，被他舔成模模糊糊的形状。Peter想都没想的就伸出拇指去抹那道口红痕迹，这个想法出奇地让他着迷，又出奇地让他冷静。  
　　他觉得自己从来没像现在这么明了过。  
　　关于那些暗示，关于那些暗示真正代表的意义。  
　　关于他自己到底在那些自欺欺人的暗示上，到底寄托了怎样的期待。  
　　Johnny当然没有哭，他只是看起来很悲伤。有些人的悲伤就是这样，没有办法通过任何一种激烈有形的方式展现，他们的悲伤非常安静，但是熟悉他们的人一眼就能看出来。  
　　Peter轻柔地拍了拍Johnny的肩，Johnny转动了下眼珠。下一刻，他一把抱住了Peter，整个人都埋进他严正以待的胸膛里，他的双手在Peter的背后收紧，被啫喱水搞得僵硬的头发磨得Peter下巴一阵刺痛。  
　　Peter意识到那本小说就是Johnny在写自己，不管他看起来多么的玩世不恭惹人讨厌，他其实就是那个喜欢坐巴士的小男孩，会因为喜爱的人一点点小伤口就怦然心动的傻瓜蛋。嘴巴里说着最狂妄的话语，却又把珍惜的一切记得比谁都牢。这与Peter所听说的任何一个Johnny Storm都不一样，这比任何一个Johnny Storm都更加地吸引Peter。  
　　而Peter发现这样的Johnny其实已经很久很久了。  
　　  
　　种种暗示都指向Johnny，当一切被意识到的最初，Peter并不明白这些暗示希望他做什么，他只是渴望接近Johnny，那让他感觉愉快。  
　　而现在他明白了--  
　　他们都指向一种最麻烦的事务。  
　　他们都指向一种无意识。  
　　他们都指向一本科幻小说。  
　　他们都指向爱情。  
　　Peter将去爱上Johnny，而且也全身心地希望Johnny爱上他。  
　　  
　　他当然愿意这么做。  
　　  
　　“恩……这是什么？”  
　　正在脑袋里大唱情歌的Peter Quill被Johnny推开。对方眯着眼睛，似乎清醒了点，又似乎更醉了。他伸出一根手指，指了指Peter的胸口。Peter低头，那是Johnny的大头像，印在鲜黄色的T恤上，现在正冲着正版Johnny灿烂地微笑。  
　　哦。Peter后知后觉地意识到他今天顺手拿书友会的纪念衫当睡衣穿了。  
　　哦--------哈------  
　　“Johnny。”Peter握住了Johnny还指着的那根手指，把他又拉过来了点。  
　　他与Johnny已经参加过了斗舞大赛，与他一起吃过最可怕的黑暗料理，去了所有Peter想去的奇怪地方而且玩得很开心，即使早上醒来互相嘲笑对方奇怪的口气和糟糕的睡容也不会尴尬……  
　　Peter这个时候意识到他和Johnny已经做完了他的“女友清单”上大部分希望一起做的事情，甚至包括五个A级和三个S级，但有一件事情，他们还没有尝试。  
　　“你还记得第一次见面的时候，你跟我说你会对你的书迷做什么吗？”  
　　现在是“Peter·想要认真说些什么但不想对方看出来·Quill”在提问。  
　　天才大作家动了动嘴唇，眨动睫毛，转动眼珠：“我一般会跟我的书迷……上，床？”  
　　“那么……”  
　　现在是“Peter?马上有重大事件宣布?Quill”在说话：  
 **“我要吻你了。”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1无意识是真正的心灵：这句话原话其实出自弗洛伊德，就是那个大家都比较熟的弗洛伊德，但这里不要从心理学的角度去理解“无意识”概念，仅装逼。  
> *2记住她本来的样子，记住迷恋上她的过程，就是我们留给彼此最好的礼物： 这句话改编自《巴别塔之犬》，也是最后一句，那本书烂透了我用这句话就是为了说这个【喂喂


	9. Chapter 9

_Captain America注视着面前的Star Lord。_  
 _他们面对面坐着，星爵摘掉了手套，试探性地捏了捏Steve的指尖，在Steve没做出太大反应后挪近点儿握住了他的手。Steve在这时深沉地呼吸着，感觉到Star Lord的大拇指轻轻摩挲着他右手虎口那块皮肤。他用空着的手摘掉面罩放到一边，一滴汗水顺着他的鼻翼从下巴那儿滴落进他的制服。_  
 _Star Lord盯着Steve露出笑容，之前脸上紧绷着的那种疏离的情绪慢消退了，他亲昵地抹了抹Steve沾上烟灰的眉毛，结果发现他把那块抹得更脏了，于是只能抱歉地笑了笑。_  
 _“你想跟我走吗？”他又追问。_  
 _他能看到Steve眼中乍然闪烁的火花，充满对另一个世界的幻想与向往，他见过Steve的绘画本，那些他曾经跟他描述过的关于宇宙的故事，被他细心地用铅笔绘制下来，有些很像有些完全不对，但都表明Steve对于那些新奇故事的喜爱，这多多少少让Star Lord更有信心了一点。_  
 _“太空旅行没有你想象的那么久，你随时都可以回来，我们有非常酷炫的传送仪……你会喜欢那个的。”_  
 _Steve弯了弯嘴角，露出一个非常浅的笑容，他低头看了眼交握在一起的手，再抬眼的时候，目光中的沉静让Star Lord无力。周围的一切都因为刚才的战争，充满灰烬的味道，到处弥漫着悲观消沉的气息，但Steve的眼睛成为这幅景象中唯一干净的东西，当你凝望他眼睛的时候，你能感觉到天空，海洋和安定。_  
 _在他还没有出声前，Star Lord已经发现他下意识地在摇头，但他什么都没有说，只是放任自己继续注视着眼前的士兵。_  
 _Star Lord知道他当然无法带走Captain America，他也默默地知道那意味着他带不走Steve Rogers。_  
 _Captain America对于Steve Rogers来说，不是一顶可以随手摘下的帽子。也许他的同事们会认为Captain America对于Steve来说是个荣耀的身份，大部分的他们当然不会否认这个身份同时带来的责任和压力，但他们更多地相信那对Steve来说是骄傲的，值得珍惜的。_  
 _Star Lord从来不这样觉得。Captain America这个名字甚至都不是Steve自己选择的，但他却使用了他，背负了这个称号所代表的一切，好的和坏的。他是一条河流，Star Lord胡思乱想着，永远坚定不移地流向自认的目标，岁月变迁也许会改变他的河道，但他一直在流淌，也从未偏移最终的方向。_  
 _你如何让大地的河流涌向太空？_  
 _Star Lord在心里摇了摇头，但他无法让自己仅仅被个脑内逻辑就轻易说服。_  
 _“恐怕不行。”Steve终于说，轻轻的，却掷地有声。_  
 _Star Lord在心里发出了然的叹息，沮丧的情绪细微的只如包装纸上残留的面包屑，他甚至重新开始微笑，就像他第一次和Steve四目相对，退去面罩，坦诚相待的那时候，把一直憋在肺里的紧张一点点吐出去。_  
 _Steve看起来一点点尴尬，他快速地捧住StarLord的脸，好像生怕他突然跑走一样，掌心就那么自然地贴上耳朵，血流汩汩而动的声音遮蔽了远处隆隆的炮响。_  
 _“因为……”_  
 _Star Lord期待着，期待着Steve到底会以怎样的理由拒绝他。_  
　　………………  
　　………  
　　……  
　　  
　　Johnny停下敲打键盘的手指，从屏幕上抬起头。  
　　正对着他的白板上贴满了各种颜色的便签和用图钉绒线构成的关系网。Johnny站起来把那些绒线和便签一股脑儿地拆掉，接着又拿起板擦把剩余的字迹擦干净，直到整张白板恢复成一片空白的样子。  
　　他在白板上大大地写了个加粗黑色的“Why”又打了个巨大的问号。  
　　Johnny盘腿坐回冰冷的地板，在合拢的手掌里埋住自己的脸，他安静了会儿，又猛得抬起头焦躁地把室内的光通通关掉，接着再一次把脸埋进手掌里。  
　　现在是凌晨3:28分，再过六个多小时，就是他最好朋友的婚礼。  
　　他给了他几条短信和几条语言留言，Johnny除了回复他，他最近到截稿日可能没有时间参加婚礼外什么都没有说。  
　　“最好的朋友”。  
　　Johnny对这个浮现在脑袋里的名词条翻了个白眼--  
　　好朋友可不会想跟你上床。  
　　你也不会想跟好朋友上床。  
　　  
　　  
　　Peter Quill的脸在Johnny的眼前不断放大放大放大，当 Johnny再也看不见自己那难看的大头像的时候，他感觉到了嘴唇上炙热的湿润。对于一年365天平均每天都能吻到一双新嘴唇的Johnny来说，这双嘴唇绝对该是他最熟悉的，因为他听它说过一连串的低俗笑话，和它一起分享过芥末炸薯条，苹果酱搅土豆泥，巧克力裹香蕉等可怕的食物，在睡得迷迷糊糊滚下沙发的时候听过从里面飘出来的巨大呼噜，和它言辞激烈地争吵过又吞吞吐吐地和好，在打球的时候偶尔还那么不小心擦过两三次。然而它现在感觉起来是那么的陌生，它吮吸着Johnny的下嘴唇，带来烫人的呼吸和沉甸甸的压迫力。当Johnny妄图逃开的时候，Peter急促的呼吸像是挽留的唔咽，吓得Johnny酒醒了一大半。Peter的手掌贴在Johnny的后脑勺上，五指爱抚地按摩着他的头皮，操了，Johnny超级喜欢这个，那让他四肢发软，心跳加快，而Peter很早就知道这个，Johnny感受到一阵甜蜜的惬意徘徊在他的小腹，就仿佛他渴望这一刻实在太久太久了。他的十指正越来越紧地攥着Peter的夹克外套，铁质拉链摩擦着他的手指指腹。Peter温柔地吻着他，像一只阿拉斯加棕熊在舔怀里的蜜罐，而Johnny被脑袋里这个比喻逗得发出尴尬的颤笑，于是Peter的舌头就滑了进来，把他的脑袋彻底搅和成一锅滚烫的岩浆。  
　　一个真实的，有棱有角的，吻。  
　 **Johnny凶狠地推开Peter** ，以此来大口呼吸新鲜的空气。夜晚的凉风穿过被吮得发麻的唇舌拍打肺叶，呛得他忍不住咳嗽。Johnny觉得自己被罩在一个透明的硬质塑料袋里，每一丝空气的颤动都让塑料袋发出大几倍的哗啦哗啦的声音，唇上的压迫感还活跃在他的大脑反射区，Johnny的指尖迟钝而被推开的Peter再一次握紧他的手。  
　　Johnny得说，他一直都知道Peter是个帅气的男人，特别当他不嬉皮笑脸的时候，他会变得该死的性感。  
　　Johnny在薄荷酒气味里嘶嘶地呼吸着，以一种气势汹汹的眼神瞪着Peter，而Peter微笑着，带着点儿自大的得意与骄傲的挑衅，他略带薄茧的手指勇往直前，落在Johnny挑起的眉毛上，他描摹那道眉峰，又缓缓下滑抚过Johnny的脸颊和唇角，Johnny毫不客气地咬住他的手指，感受到干燥的温暖熨帖着他的左脸，Peter故作惊讶地噘了噘嘴，勾起手指拉了下他的嘴巴，让Johnny做了个滑稽万分的表情。Johnny通过鼻子发出又好气又好笑的哼声，睚眦必报地捏了Peter的鼻子。他们细碎的笑声撞落在空旷的街道上再跳回各自的耳朵里，Johnny仰起脖子，头顶的路灯光眩晕他的双眼。  
　　“学着点。”Johnny扯起Peter的衣领，把他再一次拉向自己。  
　　Johnny咬上Peter的嘴唇，带着真正的渴求与欲望，唇舌间都是海盗般掠夺的危险，他几乎撞疼了Peter，齿关间一声清脆的“嗑”，他想我们可是在他妈的该死的大街上，对面可有着一整排你的邻居呢，谁都可能看见！Johnny为这个想法耳红心跳，却依旧倾身专心致志于那个反击意味浓厚的吻里，他们的睫毛互相痒弄着对方的皮肤，他们的鼻子撞在一起再扭开契合到一个新的亲密的姿势，他们的嘴唇互相碾磨，Johnny舔过Peter舌头的中沟，听到一声急促的吸气，那让Johnny嗤嗤发笑，而Peter的胳膊环过来勒紧他的背，压得他两只胳膊只得紧紧地收在肋下。在下一个氧气耗尽的时刻里，Johnny会在Peter的肩上大声地喘息，并且去故意舔湿他发红发烫的耳根--这看起来是毋庸置疑的。  
　　  
　　然而--  
　　“你、居、然、他、妈、的、真、的、是、个、gay！”  
　　  
　　黑暗中埋着脸任自己沉湎过去的Johnny骂出一声响亮的脏话。  
　　  
　　如果你承认平行宇宙理论，那么不可计数同时运行的无数个Johnny和Peter中，至少有一对顺利实现了天雷勾地火，情爱泛滥如洪水猛兽的可爱发展，如果你不承认平行宇宙理论，那么起码这段热辣的发展至少在Johnny的大脑中生动演绎过了一轮。人脑大约有几百亿个脑细胞，每个脑细胞连接着几百条脑神经，每条脑神经上有着几百个突触，每个突触上有至多几千个蛋白质，想象再次吻上Peter的场面甚至花费不了Johnny百分之一秒--  
　 **从Johnny凶狠地推开Peter开始。**  
　　景物倒退成为虚浮的长镜头，Peter蠕动嘴唇的动作成为持续低帧的慢动作，他变得好闻，变得闪闪发亮，变得触手可及，变得有些震惊和显而易见的伤心，Peter攥住Johnny的手，而Johnny五指收拢捏紧掌心。  
　　想象中的Johnny已经在Peter身上挺动腰身，唇舌纠缠。  
　　现实中的Johnny还在和Peter玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏。  
　　想象中的Johnny已经推着Peter撞到了他住宅的大门上，他们左脚绊右脚地一起摔倒在灯芯绒地毯上，Peter在Johnny上方撑起自己，而Johnny忙着把那件嘲讽满点的纪念衫从他身上撕下来。酒精，性冲动，人类本能，34块肌肉或更多肌肉群的牵动，多尔酚和内啡肽在他们身体里翩翩起舞。  
　　现实中的Johnny靠得Peter更近了些，两种体温交合在微凉的空气里。  
　　想象中的Johnny和Peter终于躺上了Peter那张，哦不对，他的床在二楼，他们可等不了这么久，所以是Peter的那张沙发，光滑冰冷的皮面摩擦着他们滚烫发热的肌肤。  
　　现实中的Johnny扯起了Peter的领子，于是Peter又被点亮了，微微收拢嘴唇。  
　　想象中的Johnny在第二天醒来，他光裸着，双膝上搭着Peter的外套，Peter还睡着，身体曲线随着呼吸滚动，Johnny在晨光中瞪大眼睛，这个场景扑面而来的熟悉感让他恐惧。他站起来小心地把Peter搭在他身上的手挪下去，蹑手蹑脚地穿自己的衣服，随后拎着自己的鞋子往门口走。  
　　现实中的Johnny凑近了Peter的耳朵，摇摇晃晃地，精心策划，用每一个纽约醉鬼最熟悉的语调，冲着Peter的耳朵喊--  
　　“你、居、然、他、妈、的、真、的、是、个、gay！”  
　　Peter愣住了，如果不是Johnny拉住他他可能已经因为过度后仰而摔倒了。他的脸迅速地变红，像个不断膨胀的红气球，橡胶表面不断地变淡变薄。  
　　“是又怎么样？”Peter反问，非常的大声，Johnny看到他身后的一户居民甚至亮起了灯。  
　　“Peter……”Johnny停顿了下，他的手指贪婪地触摸着Peter紧绷的肩膀再滑到他坚实的背上，当Johnny再一次抱住的时候，他在他背后闭上眼睛，“不管怎样你都是我最好的朋友。”  
　　接下来的一切就像是按了快进的家庭录像，镜头满布斑斑点点的胶卷痕迹，声音古怪滑稽地流动让人听不清任何一个单词。Peter霍然站起来，头也不回地往家里走，气势像是可以踏穿地球，而Johnny依旧坐在马路上，曲起膝盖，唯一的依靠还是那盏漆黑色的高耸路灯。Peter巨大的关门声又点亮了一盏新的灯，它们一左一右像是在黑暗中注视Johnny的眼睛。Johnny歪着头闭着眼睛，手指抠着粗糙地面地砖与地砖间的缝隙，在度过了一段难以估量长短的时间后，Johnny眯着眼发现Peter又一次站在他面前，他看着他，所有情绪都潜伏在呼吸里，Johnny半开着嘴，语言随着滚动的喉结滑落进肚子里，Peter踢了下Johnny脚边的台阶，几乎差点儿就要踢中他，而Johnny老老实实地站起来，Peter微微抬高左肩似乎要说什么，但他沉默地转过身去，Johnny老实地跟在他身后，踩着他踽踽向前的影子，他们一前一后走进Peter家的大门，踩过灯芯绒的门前毯，Johnny滚上沙发，Peter丢给他一条长长的能把他从头到脚盖进去的毯子。  
　　Peter上楼睡觉，他们没互相说晚安。  
　　黑屏。  
　　  
　　  
　　“从属于自己的战斗中逃走，感觉不好吧？”  
　　“哦，拜托，和自己创作的人物进行对话是三流小说都不屑出现的情节。”  
　　Steve Rogers，AKA，Captain America出现在Johnny Storm的房间里，他像小说里那样穿着深蓝色的制服，背后背着振金盾牌，并拢的双膝和挺直的背，双臂有力地在胸前环抱，他的目光居高临下，浑身上下都透着一丝不苟的严肃气息。  
　　“我想你只是需要一个人和你坦诚地谈谈，年轻人，而你并没有勇气给你的姐姐打电话。”  
　　“首先，队长，如果我们真的要谈谈的话，你最好别这么一本正经，我想，我还是给你设定了点会开一两个玩笑的性格。”  
　　Steve Rogers听闻摸了摸鼻子，之后他放下了手，他走到Johnny身边，犹豫了下，最终坐了下来，想象中的胳膊拍了拍Johnny的肩膀。  
　　“这样感觉好多了。”Johnny翻了个白眼，身体向着Rogers的方向歪了歪，“希望我可别成为纽约第12个疯了的小说家，我可不想被关起来。”  
　　“别太担心，小说家通常都关在笼子外面。”  
　　“说的不错。”Johnny欢快地舔了下牙齿，“想好自己要对Star Lord说什么了嘛？”  
　　“嗯……”Steve的手拍了拍膝盖，“还没有，我心中有很多可以作为理由的话语，但答案只有一个。”  
　　“答案永远都是唯一的，这就是答案存在的意义，用来解开疑惑，终结可能。”  
　　“……或者是开启新的可能。”  
　　“听起来你有所期待。”  
　　“我每天都可能遇到会把美国搞成一团乱的危机，而我自己还孤独地生活在布鲁克林，按照你的设定，我讲长久地寻找我曾经最重要的战友，而未来我还可能跟新的朋友打上‘非常重大’的一架。”Steve在脑袋边做了个引号的手势，“希望是我最需要的东西。”  
　　“是的，每个人都需要他。”  
　　“就像Star Lord，他是个总能保持乐观的好家伙。”  
　　Johnny笑着表示赞同，随后又补充道：“他也只是你认识的一个新朋友，一个来自地外的英雄，带给你新的体验与想法，作为辅线人物，他的作用是让你更好地标定自身，重新坚定自己的价值观信仰。然后他就没多少戏份了。”  
　　看到Steve的眉间皱起小小的沟壑，Johnny无奈地耸了耸肩。  
　　“英雄都是孤独的，人们总是更喜欢看到他们独自面对敌人，来营造凝重悲情唯美的心里剖白。”  
　　“所以你也是这么想你和Peter Quill？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你们只能做一时的朋友？就像是‘悲情唯美’的关系？”Steve又做了一次那个引号的手势，Johnny挑高了眉毛。  
　　“喔喔喔，我可以扯你但你不可以随便扯到我，我才是那个说了算的家伙。”  
　　Steve的笑容嘲讽味十足，但Johnny决定视而不见。  
　　“好吧我想我得修改点，起码不能让Captain America成为一个喜欢竖手指的嬉皮士。”  
　　他们一起笑了笑，像是镜面一样摇着头，Johnny揉了揉酸痛的后颈，骨骼发出的咯哒声回荡在寂静的房间。  
　　“我们看起来很像。”  
　　“就长相上来说，有那么点儿，Captain America也需要一张人见人爱的脸。”  
　　“不过性格上差的就有点远。”  
　　“耶……毕竟美国人民的英雄可不该有那么多坏习惯。”  
　　Steve忍不住又想架起胳膊，但克制着保持抓紧膝盖的姿势，他耸动的双肩和微微抬高的下巴表示有话想说，Johnny凝视着他的蓝眼睛，几乎和他一样的蓝眼睛，只是更加的坚定深邃，在月色下反射着克制与理性的光芒。他点头示意Captain America。  
　　“可你永远不会变成我，你也一点都不喜欢变成我。”  
　　他沉稳有力的声线回荡子在Johnny的耳朵里，听起来像是一盾牌把那些字句音调敲进Johnny的脑子里。  
　　他当然喜欢Steve Rogers这个人物，他塑造了他，堪称人类性格的阳面，即使矫情的大众评论家总爱追捧人物的心理阴暗面，Johnny也没打算让他们如愿以偿，Captain America会有一点“小问题”，他不是科学家创造出的怪物，他只是个被单纯强化肉体的人类，当然会像一个正常人类般有属于自己的心理问题。但Steve的可贵之处在于他可以直面自己内心的疑问，他是个士兵，他永远不会逃跑，所以他才能成为一个团队中永远值得信赖的那个，最少的迷茫和最强大的支持，他是个比“希望”都更为切实的存在，这便是他最吸引人的地方。  
　　但Johnny最不想成为的就是Captain America或者Steve Rogers，大部分人都不会喜欢，因为他注定要更多地感觉到孤独。  
　　“那一段……想得不错。”Steve在自己脑袋上方虚空地画了个圈，接着伸出拳头，Johnny上去和Cap碰了碰拳头。  
　　“是的，也许我会希望自己能成为像你一样美好的人，哦，我其实一开始写的时候就那么设想，我想成为什么样的人呢？能稍微有点责任感什么的，不过成为你这样严于律己到极致的家伙还是算了吧。”  
　　“你想要为了Peter成为一个更好的家伙？”  
　　“不是为。”Johnny及时地纠正他，“我就是想成为一个更好的家伙。”  
　　“也许你该先试着从‘动不动就逃避问题’开始。”Steve看了眼Johnny，“你的待办事项上可以填几个新内容了。比如……”  
　　Johnny的脚趾无意识地蹭着光滑的地板，他用疲倦但并不厌烦的声音打断他。  
　　“是是是……我觉得我把你从我脑袋里挖出来聊天就是为了来说这件事情。”  
　　“你早就知道该怎么做可为什么总不去做呢？”  
　　“拖延症吧，21世界人类的最大疾病。”Johnny大大咧咧得自嘲着，“不到最后关头不会知道自己真正想做的是什么，非常的Drama！”  
　　Steve用眨眼表示同意，他站起来，顺便把Johnny给拉起来。  
　　“哦，偷偷告诉你，你也不会太‘悲情’，你会有越来越多的朋友的。有些怪咖，嗯嘛……我是说一些真正热爱写小说画画的家伙，比如Parker，Maximoff那些，他们对这个题材很感兴趣，我们想着也许我们该一起创造一个超级英雄宇宙，不同的人聚在一起搞破坏或者保护宇宙什么的，呃喝，他们已经在想着开公司了，我觉得这有点不切实际，不过，Cap，你会有个家的。”  
　　“谢谢。”Steve温柔地笑着，食指挠耳根的样子让他看起来像个容易害羞的男人，这看起来不错。  
　　“一切会越来越好的。”  
　　他们同时说，虽然只有一个人的声音在实际的空间响起。Johnny放松着盘久了的腿，一旁的荧黄色闹钟表示刚刚过去了一个多小时。  
　　“和你聊天很愉快。”Johnny环顾着只有他一人的房间，觉得自说自话又好笑又惬意，他拿起板擦把那个大大的Why字连同问号一起擦掉，重新写上一个大大的“Restart”。  
　　  
　　  
　　 _“因为……”_  
 _“因为你的提议太诱人……”Steve有些尴尬地咬了咬嘴唇，但丝毫没有偏移目光，甚至更加直接地望了过来，“如果我跟你走了不想回来可就太糟糕了。”_  
 _足足有十秒，Star Lord除了在原地发愣一个字都没有说，直到Steve重重地拍了把他的胳膊，他才龇牙咧嘴的跳起来。_  
 _“哦我觉得我的伤口裂开了。”他大呼小叫地喊起来。_  
 _“别装。”Steve警告他。_  
 _“不是，是真的，你看，血都流出来了，哦，你还记得我跟你说过我的血会吸引宇宙萤火虫嘛，你看它们都飞过来了。”_  
 _“别胡说八道，star Lord，根本没有什么宇宙萤火虫。”_  
 _“没有，是真的，你看有一只都停在我的指尖了，它们太小了，你得凑近点，注意，别吹气！”_  
 _Steve满腹狐疑地看着斗鸡眼似盯着自己指尖的Star Lord，他又站了会儿，最终吸口气小心地凑过去，他们几乎脑袋都要撞到一起了，可Steve除了Star Lord沾了点儿血的指尖什么都没看到。_  
 _“我可没……”_  
 _Star Lord一下子收回手指，他现在只要一歪头就能吻上Steve近在咫尺的嘴唇。_  
 _事实上，他就是这么干了。_


	10. Chapter 10

　　“几点了？”Peter望着入口处由花环临时搭建的巨大拱门，左脚踩在草坪上神经质地抖动着，他用肩膀撞了下一边的Rocket，正在玩着PSP的小个子男人毫不客气地打了他胳膊一下。  
　　“7点45分。”  
　　“Fuck，都这么晚了！”  
　　“呃……Drax他们得9点才到这儿，他们得先坐着婚车绕着那什么河晃一圈。”  
　　“我知道！但是我和Johnny说的是8点，在这儿！”  
　　“Johnny？”Rocket龇了龇牙，他玩的赛车刚刚漂亮地拐过了一个致命弯道，“Johnny是谁？”  
　　“就是上次我和你说的那谁……那个写小说的……”  
　　“嗯哼，你还没有哭着去求他？”  
　　“哦嘿--”Peter没好气地朝Rocket背上糊了一掌，“跟上点新闻，离Johnny哭着来求我就一步之遥了。”  
　　“哦。那他在哪儿呢？”Rocket懒洋洋地扫了眼Peter狂抖的膝盖。  
　　“呃恩……我得跟你说Rocket，如果不是因为你老是嘲笑我……”  
　　“好吧好吧……放松点，tiger。”Rocket的赛车已经进入了下一轮，他舔了舔嘴唇，“祝你好运。”  
　　  
　　7:58。  
　　Johnny跌跌撞撞地从公交车上跳下来，他辨析着路牌发现这里完全不是他所期望地目的地。他的红色跑车在开出两公里后抛锚在了路上，在他拨通汽车公司电话后被提示他得在原地等上1个小时，他跳下车，付了50美元给一个路过的小男孩让他照顾他的跑车。他跑回去开自己的哈雷摩托发现把钥匙拉在了汽车上。在跑出几百米后他买走了路边一个小女孩的脚踏车，一路摇铃着飞驰而去。接着他就在进入闹市区后被警察拦了下来。他盯着对方嘴唇快速翻动度过了无意识的5分钟，开始不顾身后的叫喊一路飞奔进了地铁站，用一个签名换到了一张地铁卡，随后与纽约纷繁复杂的地铁线路图斗争了一个多小时，当他再回到地面上的时候，他发现自己的手机不见了，哦谢特！路过的一位头发花白，牵着一只牛头梗的老奶奶告诉他他该坐下一辆213公交车，Johnny感谢了她，并被强制要求给予一个3分钟以上的温暖拥抱，随后他开始追赶一辆不断加速驶离站台的公交车，并且最终跳上了去。  
　　--可这到底是在哪儿？  
　　--Peter Quill上次去的那个露天结婚现场到底是在哪儿！！！  
　　  
　　“该死的他的电话一直打不通！”Peter开始挥舞手机发出怪叫，Rocket已经被要求去照看七层的结婚蛋糕防止被路过的蜜蜂或者小孩子破坏，现在是伴娘Gamora坐在他身边，此刻正百无聊赖地翻看一本婚礼指南。  
　　“你说他会不会把我的电话给删掉了！”Peter又按了一遍重播键，Gamora瞟了他一眼，提醒他擦擦脑门上的汗，别把他脸上的粉底给弄花。  
　　“你听听这个播报声，像不像是他自己念的，我见过他自己学着接线员的口音来假装电话不能接通，以此甩了他的一个追求者，Gamora你帮我听一听！”  
　　Gamora在Peter眼前竖起一根涂成深紫罗兰色的手指，暗含极度威胁意味地在嘴巴上划了一道，接着继续默不作声地翻看手上的婚纱杂志。  
　　“那边那位先生，对，就你，请等一下，把手机借我一下！”Peter站起来向远处跑去。  
　　  
　　万分幸运，Johnny搭上了一辆便车，213公交车把他带到了一个连出租都没有的地方，而路过的一辆车表示愿意载上他一程因为正好顺路。唯一的不幸运大约是Johnny不得不和一只羊与两只鹅挤在后座上，他的身后还有一车厢哼哼叫的猪崽，那声音总让他以为是Peter的专属铃声响起来，然而他的手机已经不知道在哪个该死的小偷口袋里了。是的，这是一辆来自农场的车，司机和他的太太坐在前排，看起来就像是从《美国哥特人》上走下来的一样，他们用口音厚重的英语交流，围绕的话题大约是“几只鸡”，“孩子”和“离婚”。这个时候Johnny想起了Peter那套沾沾自喜的“宇宙大暗示”理论，他把车窗摇下来点，让吹进来的风冷却下他发热的大脑，随后一片鹅毛就飞进了他微张的嘴巴里。  
　　  
　　Drax觉得挺感动的，因为他原本以为Peter会破坏他梦幻的婚礼，但结果他站在他该站的位置，给他递上保管完好的结婚戒指，在他亲吻新娘的时候带头鼓掌和放飞气球，最后还说了一段完美的结婚祝词。他原本以为他肯定得给他的婚礼添乱，毕竟之前他还拿他的婚礼来气他的“小男朋友”，不过现在看来一切都过去了。在轻快柔和的小提琴音乐中，穿着可爱礼服的孩子们跑来跑去，他的妻子暖融融地靠在他胳膊上，Drax发现Peter有点情绪低落地拿叉子虐待他的那份奶油蛋糕，哦，看来他对他的确太严厉了点。想到刚才Peter念祝词的时候声音都有点哽咽，Drax低下头亲吻了新娘，向Peter走过去，他想他该给他点好消息，比如愿意让他做他第一个孩子的教父什么的。  
　　这时候……  
　　  
　　10:10。  
　　Johnny跳下车后先单脚跳着想把耳朵里那一阵猪哼哼声给倒出去，也许还想倒出了点其他什么，可他不想深究了。Johnny踏出的第一步就踩进了路边的一个水坑，泥点溅起到他的裤子上，他甩着脚想把那些烂泥抖下去，结果跳到了一边的石块上，于是摔了下去，“咔”一声后，Johnny现在的左胳膊非常的疼。他习惯性地耙了把头发结果才意识到刚才撑地的时候手上沾满了泥。  
　　现在他距离Peter--目前还是最好的朋友--的婚礼现场还有500米。  
　　Johnny想如果这就是上帝--好吧他开始有点儿信那该死的暗示理论了，FUCK THE PETER--给他的考验的话，一切都已经不可能更糟了，可他他妈的不在乎。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，这时候远处驶来的福特车朝他按了按喇叭，Peter愤怒地用完好的右手竖了个中指，接着那辆车在路过他的时候溅了他一身的泥点。  
　　好吧，这么看刚才那只踩进水坑的右脚就不那么显眼了。  
　　Johnny一瘸一拐地朝500米外的目的地前进，远远地已经能够听到欢快的奏乐，看到在天空逐渐升高的气球，他不知道现在几点了，肯定已经过了8点，哦，这么说仪式应该结束了，他是不是该送点什么，他随手踩了朵路过的野花，但在走了几步后又把它丢掉了。他努力站直抬高下巴，以此来忽视这可能是Johnny Storm最狼狈的时刻，即使这行为让他的脊椎骨疼的直叫唤。  
　　他终于走到了婚礼现场，盯着那拱形花门看来Peter还是听从了他的意见把该死的黄色雏菊给全部扔掉了，不错。拱门边站着个有对大眼睛的高个子，他几乎有两米，看向Johnny时要弯下腰来。  
　　“I am Groot.”他一边说一边把一颗糖果塞到Johnny手里，这看起来像是哄小孩的，Johnny吸了吸鼻子，把那颗糖丢进嘴巴里，融化在舌尖的水果甜味让他鼻子发酸，他大踏步地朝里走去，偶一回头的时候看见高个子的家伙还在冲他摆手。“I am Groot.”他又说了一遍，看起来这里除了Johnny每个人都很开心。  
　　他终于走到了婚礼最里面。他看见Peter和Drax在高七层的蛋糕和香槟塔旁边握手聊天，Peter还穿着他给他挑的礼服，两人胸前都别着红色的玫瑰花。  
　　Fuck My Life！  
　　Johnny身边的婚礼乐队正在蹦跳着唱一首不知名的歌，而Johnny走上去，抢走了他的话筒。  
　　我一定会非常讨厌今天的自己。  
　　Johnny对自己说。  
　　话筒被他手腕带动着发出一声刺耳的噪音，所有人都停下动作向Johnny望了过来，Johnny咳了下，发现嗓子因为之前的奔跑，嘶哑干燥，他做了个手势，从侍者盘子里拿过一杯红葡萄酒一饮而尽，随之而来的甜味让他更大声地呛起来，那显然是一杯纯糖葡萄汁。  
　　Fuck the everything！  
　　全会场起码50以上的人就保持着刚才的姿势静默围观Johnny撑着话筒大声咳嗽的样子。  
　　“咳咳……咳……对，对不起……咳咳咳咳……”Johnny抹了抹眼角沁出的眼泪，大大地吞下一口唾沫，他好不容易找回自己的声音，握紧话筒的时候，Peter在离他十步远的地方一眨不眨地看他。  
　　所有刚刚平复的情绪就像被微风拂过的水面，皱得一圈一圈儿的。  
　　“恩，我这一生搅黄过几次婚礼，但那之前我都不是故意的，呃，我是说我很抱歉，我很清楚我现在的行为是不值得被认同的，是该被指责的，但我很遗憾我必须这么做……”  
　　“加油，哥们！”Johnny听到寂静中爆发出一声欢呼，一个手里抓着PSP的家伙跳起来给他大声的鼓劲。  
　　“哦不不不，小朋友你不可以这么学，这个是不对的。”Johnny有些尴尬地搓了搓裤缝，他并不是要说这个，但现在急促的呼吸并不能让他的大脑流畅地运作，他四处乱晃的眼神又落回到Peter身上，他微微张着嘴，一副万分惊讶的表情，蹙起的眉毛让他的眼睛看起来更加的深沉。  
　　“哦天……”Johnny紧了紧嗓子，呼吸像带着刺毛皮一般滚过他的喉咙，疼得他眼角发胀。  
　　“我来之前其实准备了很多话，真的，有一大串儿，不过我现在有点想不起来。我想想，恩……对，我想告诉他我很喜欢他，我想跟他说我什么时候开始意识到喜欢他的，关于我喜欢他什么，以及因为觉得他也喜欢我所以我才可以稍微肆无忌惮一点儿的事情，呃，我还准备了那个安慰剂的笑话，就是那个……嘿，你们都听过没有，一个装成医生的神经病治好了癌症病人，你们觉得那个病人是真的不知道吗？他当然是知道的，怎么可能会有医生跑到天台上还不开任何处方的就让你买到药呢？但是关键是……”  
　　Johnny现在所有的力气都花在了两件事情上--站在那儿和Peter对视，以及，抓紧话筒。  
　　“他愿意被骗！是的，他太懦弱了，他知道那个是什么但只敢把它当做其他东西来自欺欺人。你想，要是他治不好会怎么办？他当然会说：啊，我早就知道了，因为那根本不是真的药品。然后他就只能可悲地接受原本的命运。但我不想要这样的，我想要的从来都不是安慰剂，不是小糖果，不是借口，不是退路，不是什么狗屁友情。”  
　　所有人都保持默契的安静，Drax露出非常困惑的表情，脑门上的皱纹可以显示出他此刻在如何地绞尽脑汁。Johnny已经能感觉到后脑勺上的汗顺着他的脖子留到他汗湿的衬衫上，他发觉Peter比刚才站得离自己更近了点儿，两个拳头握紧在身侧，虎口泛起淡红色。  
　　你他妈的有种就过来揍我。  
　　Johnny自暴自弃地想。  
　　当初可是你先吻我的。  
　　“我想要的是--”Johnny不能控制地抽噎了下，“我想要Peter Quill爱我，因为我也阿--”  
　　他没能说完后面的话，他甚至只能张大嘴巴发出一个短促的元音，因为他的嘴唇被人吻住了，他感觉到对方的舌头滑过他的上腭，实实在在的，不是在Johnny Storm任何一场虚假的幻想或春梦里，耳边响起一阵急促的鼓点接着是一声拉高的贝斯滑弦，当劲爆的音乐完全炸响的时候，Johnny看到Peter微笑的双眼，潮湿暧昧的呼吸落在他的上嘴唇上，硬质衣领硌着他的胸膛而Johnny只希望他能抱得更紧一点让他更真实地感觉这份疼痛，让他完全没法呼吸。  
　　“你好甜！”  
　　“呃，那是因为那颗糖，哦还有葡萄汁……”  
　　“为什么我每次吻你，你都这么糟糕，你故意的吗？”  
　　“You Son of B--”  
 **被Peter Quill强吻的感觉好过全世界。**  
　　  
　　

 

> **不是小彩蛋的尾声**

 

  
　　“完美。”Johnny咬了口Peter的衣领再嫌弃地把他从嘴巴里吐出去，”目前为止我参加的每一次婚礼都以打炮结束。”  
　　Peter从Johnny的身体上抬起头，他的头发被抓得乱七八糟冲天空嚣张地翘着：“我打赌你这是第一次在儿童充气城堡里做爱。”  
　　“Ewwwwwwww，你都让我觉得罪恶了！”Johnny尝试坐起来，结果充气垫子让他陷得更深了，“我觉得刚才你在上我的时候，好像有个穿蓝色礼服的小男孩看见了……”  
　　“呃，Wisely？没关系，我一直不喜欢他。”  
　　“你这件礼服真的很贵，现在简直看起来没法再穿第二次了。”  
　　“没关系，我准备把它就这样保留在我的衣柜里，毕竟它是我男朋友送我的第一件礼物，而且我穿着它第一次上了我的男朋友，我觉得非常有纪念意义。”  
　　“喂！”Johnny懒洋洋但满面笑容地捏了把Peter的脸，“我之后会给Drax送个新的结婚礼物，你觉得榨果汁机怎么样，人们都喜欢那个，希望他没有觉得被冒犯。”Johnny一边絮絮叨叨一边贪婪地蹭着Peter脖子后面那块皮肤，“话说你居然随身携带安全套让我很意外。”  
　　“怎么说呢，Johnny……”Peter一边吻Johnny汗湿的小腹一边爬向到他的耳边，“我很高兴你送我的限量版安全套终于用上了，我可一直都带在身上呢。”

     
　　  
　　The End


End file.
